LoK - A New Path
by logicaldaydreams
Summary: The adventures of Korra and Asami as they explore the relationship and deal with recent changes and new developments. Starts where the series ended. (Ch 5 now available)
1. Chapter 1

Shiro Shinobi: "My, folks, it certainly has been an exciting time here in Republic City! Following the defeat of Kuvira, the city is in great need of repair. The shattered Earth empire is in disarray, and more spirits than ever are wandering the mortal world. While things aren't necessarily perfect, it seems as though our heroes could finally have some time to themselves, including our Avatar! Korra and Asami have set off for a much-needed vacation for two. What awaits our heroes in the spirit world?"

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust after stepping out of the light of the spirit portal, but once they focused, Asami was greeted with some of the most stunning landscape she'd seen. Large, thick trees dotted the flowered meadow in which they stood, and the dark violet skies beyond were interspersed with sharp, white mountain peaks. Nearly breathless, she sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Replied Korra. Their hands were still intertwined as they stepped away from the portal toward a patch of wildflowers. "The most beautiful part of it all is that I'm sharing it with you."

"Korra, that was terrible," chuckled Asami. "Was Bolin giving you pointers before we left?" Her warm smile was quite genuine, however, because Asami actually loved hearing Korra speak to her like this, even if it was a little corny.

"He might have given me a few… tips. Sorry. It's just, you know that my track record with relationships hasn't been very strong, and he and Opal seem to have a great thing going, so I figured it couldn't hurt to take some of his advice."

"Just be yourself. I love you, Korra, so you don't have to try to impress me. The spirits only know how many times you've already done that." Asami looked down at Korra's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it stepped closer and into her arms, nestling her head into the crook of Asami's shoulder. "You've saved the world, and trust me, you've got the girl. I'm here to spend my vacation with Avatar Korra. My Avatar Korra."

"I love you too. I can already tell that this is going to be a great week," said Korra softly, bringing her head up and moving to plant a firm kiss upon Asami's lips." They lingered there for several moments, or it could have been hours. Korra couldn't tell. "Come on," Korra said, eventually breaking the embrace. "Let's go for a walk and explore a bit before we have to set up camp."

The two set off through the meadow and away from the spirit portal. It wasn't long before they started gaining some attention. Slowly, various spirits started to emerge from behind trees, under the blanket of flowers, and even from seemingly thin air to spy on the couple. They were keeping a reasonable distance, though not out of fear. It was obvious that they were interested in the pair of newcomers, and it had been a very long time since many of them had seen a human. One dragonfly rabbit spirit, a light pink one who had currently chosen to maintain a physical world size, dared to fly close enough to garner some attention from Asami.

"Hey little guy," she cooed. "Do you know of any good places for us to visit while we're here?" The spirit squealed happily and darted about a bit before rushing past them an motioning toward the edge of the meadow, slightly away from where they were headed. Asami looked at a bemused Korra, who gave half of a shrug and motioned after the rabbit with a swoop. They took off after the spirit hand-in-hand.

The trees started to become denser and greener as they went. Soon, the vegetation had started to become so thick that it threatened to bar their way. Thankfully, there soon came a break in the treeline, as a natural, nearly perfect forest path spread out before them. The ladies continued after the little spirit, with still others in tow a safe distance behind,marvelling at the sights and sounds of the spirit forest canopy. Korra thought to herself: _This is so perfect. I haven't felt this at peace in… well, ever! I can't believe this is happening, and I can't believe how lucky I am to be spending it with someone as amazing as Asami._

"Is something funny?" asked Asami. Korra snapped back from her musings and realized her gaze had shifted naturally to Asami while sporting a wide. goofy grin. Her face reddening a little, Korra broke the smile and eye contact for a moment. Remembering what Asami has said a few minutes ago, Korra didn't try to hide her feelings or put on a show, however.

"I was just thinking about how amazing all of this is and how lucky I am to have you." replied Korra. It was Asami's turn to blush. She combed both hands through Korra's hair and pulled the Avatar to her by the head to meet her lips again. "Very lucky," repeated Korra.

After a few more minutes their trek took them to a clearing. The trees gave way to a thin but healthily-flowing stream that emptied into a pool blanketed by lilies of a multitude of colors. The girls saw several tall, birdlike spirits bathing in the corner, while a catdeer rose it's head from drinking to assess them. Feeling thirsty herself, Korra drained a healthy portion of her flask of water and bent some of the stream's water to refill it. Then, a rather evil thought crossed her mind. She carefully bent just a bit more water into a small ball and snuck it behind her and above Asami's head. She let the ball drop square onto her friend's head.

The unexpected bath startled Asami, who immediately noticed Korra's smile morph into a devilish grin. Years of training kicked in and Asami deftly sidestepped Korra, putting herself between the Avatar and the pond. She grabbed Korra's arm and made a low sweep to put her off balance. A second later, Korra was flying head-first into the pond. "You may be able to bend all the elements, but remember how easily I can bend you!"

A drenched Korra replied, "Okay, okay, you win this one." She lept out and bent herself dry. "You know, this place is pretty nice. What do you day we set up camp here?"

"Sounds great!" replied Asami. Korra planted her feet and bent her knees, bringing her fists from her side up above her in an X. A pair of stone slabs rose from the earth to meet, forming a cozy but spacious tent. The two placed their packs within and spent some time observing the spirits and wilds, the quizzical Asami absorbing as much information from Korra's explanations as she could, while attempting to relate these processes scientifically to an equally curious (and partially confused) Korra.

As time stretched on, they noted that it must be getting late, though the spirit world had no conventional concept of time. Crawling into the tent, the two continued their conversations, turning to more abstract matters as girls grew sleepier. Eventually the talk became more somber, "I wish my father were here to see this," muttered Asami.

"I know, "said Korra. Varric's wedding had only been a couple of weeks after the attack, but it had been enough time to put affairs in order and take stock of the losses, including Hiroshi's funeral. It certainly hadn't been long enough to grieve, however. "It's because of your father that both of us are here to see this now. It's because of your father that I have you, and that makes him one of the most important people I've ever known. Korra propped up her head with one arm and extended the other to Asami's shoulder. "I can't make the pain go away, but I'll do what I can. I'm here for you."

"I know, and thank you, Korra," replied Asami. She reached out to place her forehead against Korra's, and the two stayed interlocked as they drifted off to sleep.

"You don't care about mom anymore!" Asami shouted

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" her father, moments from bringing his mech's hand down upon his daughter.

"Dad, we have to go! now" Asami cried.

"I love you," whispered Hiroshi, moments from Kuvira bringing her mech's hand down upon his daughter. Then she was rocketing away as she saw the giant hand come down over him.

The images continued to flash and loop in her subconscious, repeating her worst memories over and over, seeming to intensify with each new iteration. Then, as she reached out to her father one last time, a surge of emotion washed through her and she awoke with a start, Korra calling her name.

"Asami, you're alright! It was just a nightmare!" Korra said softly. The initial look of surprise on Asami's face faded to a thin-lipped melancholy. Suddenly feeling too exhausted even for tears, Asami fell into Korra's shoulder and was almost immediately asleep.

Korra sat there a little while longer, trying to process what had just happened. She had awoken to see her girlfriend in a fit, and as she reached down to rouse her, Asami's hand had extended up towards the roof of the tent, palm outstretched, almost as if it were trying to grab something, and a short jet of air had rushed forth and blasted the stone ceiling of their tent. Korra, however, was too stunned to appreciate the fact that their structure was so immobile. It didn't seem as if Asami herself noticed it, but to Korra it was obvious; Asami had just used airbending.

"Well of _course _he's an airbender now!" scoffed Varrick. "You just saw him airbend." Lin looked back at the squad car as it hauled away a particularly meddlesome member of the Triads who was attempting to use his newfound airbending to extort a local antiques dealer. "Is it really all that surprising that more would appear?"

"What do you mean? questioned Lin. "We haven't seen anyone manifest airbending for years. Why would this suddenly start happening again?"

"Because of the spirit portals!" Varrick seemed almost annoyed now. "The first time Korra opened them, BOOM! in come the new benders. It could only be explained by the new influx of spirit energy that had entered this world. There hasn't really been a change since then because the energy must have somehow balanced out. Then along comes our Avatar and she CREATES A THIRD SPIRIT PORTAL! I doubt this has ever happened before!"

Lin was overseeing some of the restoration and initial development on the northeast side of Republic City, some of the area most-affected by the attack. Varrick and Zhu Li had taken it upon themselves to head up some of the urban planning for Future Industries in Asami's absence. "That still doesn't explain how random non-benders would suddenly start exhibiting signs of airbending."

"I believe I can offer a theory," Zhu Li calmly interjected. "It seems that the ability to bend an element relies largely upon having blood relatives with the ability. The more-powerful the bender, the more likely he or she is to pass it onto his or her children. When the Fire Nation wiped out all of the airbenders 175 years ago save Aang, they seemingly cut off this chain. I believe, however, that the potential was still there, among other non-benders who had family with airbenders, and that those direct descendants were the ones most-likely to acquire this power as spirits and nature attempted to restore balance. General Bumi was the first to exhibit these powers because he was the son of Aang. After that, the spirit energy likely worked backwards from there through airbender heritage."

"Wow!" said Varrick. "That's actually a pretty sound idea! I'll tell ya, I finally realize that this girl has some pretty good things to say, and then she never shuts up!" Varrick said with an over-zealous hug of Zhu Li, who looked both pleased and annoyed as she readjusted her glasses.

"So you're telling me that anyone who had an ancestor that was an airbender could potentially develop airbending?" Lin asked, obviously more annoyed by the thought."

"If my theory is correct, chief, then yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," replied Zhu Li."

"I've got to go inform Tenzin," sighed Lin. "We're going to need some help here."

When she awoke several hours later, Korra watched Asami as she slept and tried to take joy in the sight of her sleeping soundly. The young Avatar was a little hesitant to breach the subject. She was still trying to process what this meant. Was Asami an airbender? Did this happen only because they were in the spirit world? Why would it happen now? She was lost in these thoughts when she noticed Asami rousing.

"Good morning," Korra said softly. Looking down at Asami, Korra could see that her tossing caused Asami's hair to muss, and Korra realized that it was the first time she'd ever seen Asami without that meticulously brushed and styled hair. Despite this, she still found her lady utterly beautiful. She couldn't help but smile lovingly. "Did you sleep well enough?"

Stretching and running her hands through her hair, Asami replied, "I'm alright, but I had a nightmare. I think you know that. I remember you consoling me amongst it all. You're still there for me. Thank you."

"Of course I was there for you. I'll always be there for you," replied Korra. She stretched a bit herself and was getting ready to wash up, but she didn't want to take her eyes off of Asami. Perhaps it was the pale light shining through the trees and onto her porcelain skin, or the protectiveness Korra felt for her. Maybe it was just because, after all these years, she finally realized her true feelings. She didn't have any more time to wonder, though, as a giggle from Asami brought her back.

"I know you're into me, so I tried to let it slide, but after a moment I realized that if I hadn't stopped you, you may have spent our whole vacation staring like that." Asami ran her fingers through her hair again and a sudden realization came to her face and her mouth started to gape as she too now realized that this was her first 'unkempt' appearance for Korra. Her hands flew to her pack to retrieve her brush and she got to work straightening her hair.

"I honestly could, Asami," remarked Korra truthfully. Thinking for a moment, she continued. "Listen, Asami. I'd like to talk to you about something. Something that I don't know whether or not you'll understand. Something I don't even understand yet."

Asami turned and muttered through the blue hairpin in her mouth, "What is it, Korra?"

"It's… it's nothing. It's just, we're here in the spirit world, finally together, and I just don't know how to process all these feelings," Korra lied.

"I know exactly what you mean, Korra. I've had these feelings for a long time, and only recently have I had the nerve and ability to voice them. When I realized for sure that you felt the same way, I was ecstatic. There was always something stopping us, slowing us down. First the spirit wilds in the city, then the Earth Queen, then Zaheer… I'd thought I'd lost you for sure, then. Not seeing you for almost three years though was when I really realized how miserable my life was without you.I tried a few dates and being social, I tried burying myself in my work. I even tried to set my mind right with my father, who had been writing me every week. Try as I might, my feelings for you mixed with my conflicting thoughts about him seemed to make the loneliness worse. I have nothing but joy right now, and if I had nothing else but you, I'd still be alright."

Asami's words moved Korra, and she found herself doubly renewed in her feelings for her. She drew Asami in close and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was passionate but soft, and Korra very quickly found Asami's lips parting under hers. Cupping her head in her hands, Korra pulled Asami close into her, hesitant to part with her for even a second. For her part, Asami could give as well as she could get, and Korra was getting a little too much into the embrace. It was when her hands started to wander that Korra remembered the evening's events and realized that distractions wouldn't help her solve this new mystery. Hesitantly she pulled away.

"Asami, I actually have a question to ask you." There was no use in putting it off. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but do you remember anything about your nightmare last night?"

Catching her breath, Asami replied, "It's okay, Korra… and I remember enough. It was my father. I saw him, saw how he hated me, and how I in turn had hated him. I saw our last moments together."

"Do you remember… anything else about the dream?" Korra pressed, curious to know if Asami had any felt the airbending she'd seen.

"Not really. The next thing I remember was waking to the sight of you reassuring me" She let the thought linger a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know how, or why, Asami, but I could have sworn I saw you airbend last night. Right before you woke up, you had reached out above you, almost as if you were trying to grab something in your dream, and a stream of air flew from your palm. I don't know if it was real, or a spirit world illusion, or what it was, but it looked an awful lot like bending to me."

"Korra, we both know that I can't bend. Neither of my parents were benders, and certainly neither one of them were _airbenders._ I think you might have been seeing things."

"I thought that too, but I started to think about it a little," replied Korra. "I remembered how Bumi gained his bending after harmonic convergence, as did Opal, Kai and all of the other new benders."

"I don't know, Korra. It seems a little unbelievable to me. If I start feeling any different, however, I'll let you know. Come on, let's go find some spirit world fruit to eat with what we brought. I'm starving!" Asami started off toward the other edge of the grove, with Korra only a few steps behind, still wondering about the earlier events.

Their morning had progressed well, with them moving past the forest and into a large meadowed area. The weather was perfect. The sky was starless but still shone a deep and radiant blue. Tall, fat, white clouds were interspersed throughout, and though the air was still, the women felt as though a cool breeze was constantly washing over them.

"This place just keeps outdoing itself," mused Asami. "Did you know this was where we were going?

Korra nodded. "Yep! I've only been here once before, and it wasn't under the best circumstances. I was in spirit form, and was a small child, so I couldn't truly appreciate it. Now, however… It's amazing." With her hands on her hips she took a deep breath. "Come on. There's someone I'd like you to meet. I just hope we can find him."

They didn't have to wander long before Korra spotted what she was looking for. As they crested a small hill, they could see a quaint little cottage near the edge of the meadow. It was an earthen yellow with thatched hay roofing, and small wisps of smoke could be seen rising from the chimney. As they got closer, they noticed a large, thick tree stump that had been smoothed and polished to serve as a table surrounded by several chairs. They were empty now, but Korra could remember them filled with all types of spirits on her first visit. They approached the front door and Korra rose her hand to knock.

"I was wondering when you were going visit, Korra," an old and rough, but very soft and kind voice called from behind the door as it opened slowly. Standing before them, with his arms folded within the sleeves of his long, green robe, the plump old man smiled warmly through squinted eyes.

"Iroh! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Korra, dashing forward to hug him. Asami watched the exchange and couldn't help but smile at the genuine nature of it. Korra released the hug and gestured toward her. "I'd like you to meet-"

"Asami, isn't it?" interrupted Iroh. "While it's true that we've never met, I've heard quite a bit about you from my friends here. I also heard that we have you to thank for finally helping our Avatar understand love. I am happy to know that Korra has finally found that someone who can help her understand true love." Both girls were blushing now, but Iroh didn't give them any time to be uncomfortable. "Come in, please. I've just put some tea on, and would like to exchange stories."

They talked at length about everything that had happened in the last few years, from Korra's struggle with her near-death experience and years of recovery to her defeat of Kuvira. As Korra related the events, Asami chimed in with her perspective, along with various embellishments about Korra's performance. Iroh looked upon the two as they spoke and realized that his words had come true once again; That when Korra and Asami had started this journey, they hadn't been looking for each other, but here in the spirit world, they seemed to have found exactly what they didn't know they were looking for.

Asami spotted a Pai Sho board in the corner and was intrigued. Iroh noticed this and turned to her. "Do you play Pai Sho, young lady?"

"Oh, I do, General. I was just thinking how great of an honor it would be to play against one of the most brilliant strategic minds in history!"

"Please, my dear, it's just Iroh now, but I can hardly turn down an open request for a game of Pai Sho. Would you like to humor an old man with a game?"

Asami looked expectantly at Korra, who realized that this would likely take a while. She didn't mind the wait, however, and smiled and nodded in approval. Moments later both the old man and the young genius were eyeing the board intently, developing their strategies and positioning their pieces. Korra stood up and stretched, then announced that she was going to step outside for a walk.

Korra's walk took her from the cottage south, to the edge of the meadow and near a darker forest. She remembered being so frightened of this place in her young spirit form, though while it still appeared dark and somber, seemed a lot less fearsome. She peered into the dark depths of the thicket, lost in thoughts about the day and about Asami. She was barely focused upon what lied within the brush when a pair of red eyes flashed to life slightly above her.

A large, shining beast shot out of the thicket above her and dashed above her head. It flew a quick circle above her and then slowed, gliding slowly back towards the treeline. Able to get a good look at it now, Korra could tell it was a dragon bird spirit. This one didn't seem to be the one that had helped her all those years ago, however. This spirit was a darker orange, not yellow, with streaks of dark violet and red. This was a dark spirit. Remembering that her emotions could affect the spirits, Korra reacted quickly, attempting to impose a feeling of calm upon the spirit as it dove toward her. Korra had to break her concentration and leap out of the way, however, the spirit remained unaffected.

As the dragon bird came around for another attack, Korra readied herself in defense. As the spirit dove again, Korra stood her ground this time, clapping her hands together before her. A blast of wind disrupted the beast's dive moments before impact, and Korra followed up with a spinning jump kick that released an arc of flame at the spirit. The spirit shrugged off the fire with little difficulty and beat its wings furiously at Korra. The force knocked her off balance and the spirit landed, snapping out with it's beak. Korra managed to lift herself away with a handspring and bent the air around her, vaulting her backwards. _What's going on here? _Korra asked herself. She was pretty confident that she could defeat this spirit fairly easily, but she wanted to avoid doing any real damage if she could. She decided that she wanted to get back to Iroh and Asami to get some advice on what was happening.

Sensing her shift in thought, the dragon bird turned its attention to the cottage and took off. Rushing after it, Korra was soon in shouting distance. "Asami! Iroh! Look out!" The two came hurrying through the cottage door just as the dragon bird had made it within striking distance. Without hesitation, it dove toward the pair. Asami and Iron split and dove away, with Iroh coming to a rest near his door while Asami had rolled off the porch to come to a crouch on the dirt trail leading up to the house. "What happened?" shouted Asami to a rapidly approaching Korra.

"That's what I'd like to know!" replied Korra as she came to rest next to Asami. "One minute I was enjoying a walk, then the next minute this spirit comes at me! The two girls hurried to the cottage porch to rejoin Iroh.

"There are good and bad spirits just as there are good and bad people, Korra," advised Iroh. "Imprisoning Vaatu did as little to stop all evil in the spirit world as stopping someone like Amon would in the physical world. I've had a couple of dealings with one of these before. This is just an example of a spirit gone bad."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Korra. "I didn't want to have to destroy it!"

"You may not have a choice, Korra," replied Iroh. "Part of the responsibility of being the Avatar is accepting the fact that you cannot bring peace to those that do not want it. They must be dealt with in order to maintain peace, though it saddens me to suggest it."

"Alright. Then I'll either drive it away or take it down!" resolved Korra.

"I've got your back," said Asami. We should lure it away from the cottage so you can get a clear area to take it down!" Trusting her love, Korra didn't try to suggest that Asami stay back. She wanted to protect Iroh, who was only a spirit now and unable to bend to defend himself, and Asami had proven her worth far too many times to have Korra question it. They split in two directions as they ran from the cottage, moving toward the meadow's edge. As she passed a small stream, Korra made a long, low sweeping motion towards the water, lifting a large stream into the air and wrapping it around her. Her arm shot forward towards the dragon bird, almost whiplike, complete with a snapping motion in her wrist. The water followed suit, and soon was rushing up at the spirit. A moment before the jet hit, Korra willed the water's form to ice, intending to freeze a wing and bring the bird down. The water-ice connected with a satisfying crack, and the beast lost some altitude, still managed to stay relatively straight. Wasting no time, Korra had already switched stances and was pulling a trio of meter-wide stones from the ground to follow. Two were narrowly dodged, but the third connected to the crippled wing and the spirit began to tumble.

Asami was already near where the spirit was intending to land. She assumed a low stance, ready to strike or dodge, and called out to the spirit. "Hey! Over here! Why don't you attack someone who _can't _utterly destroy you on a whim?" As ridiculous as the taunt seemed, the spirit appeared to have understood Asami's words and had fallen for them. It lashed it's head around to snap at Asami, who easily sidestepped. Several more pecks came, but the bird's movement was still limited by his apparent injury. Asami chanced a glance over to Korra, who was already approaching, and smiled. She was so happy that she could keep up with Korra even without all of the fantastic power her girlfriend had. It wasn't until she saw Korra's look of fierce determination turn to that of fear that she turned back to the spirit.

The spirit had broken free of the ice, and so quickly. It was suddenly surprisingly mobile, and hopped up above Asami. It came down at her, razor-sharp talons threatening to tear into her. Korra was still about 20 meters away, unable to stop the strike. Her fear suddenly mixed with rage and her eyes started glowing. In the Avatar state, she could see all of this happening in slow-motion, but even with her increased speed, Korra was going to be a second too late…

The dragon bird spirit was thrown from above Asami with a concussive force of air. The blast had sent the spirit reeling and it apparently had lost its bearings. Still in the Avatar state, Korra wasted no time in trapping it within a sphere of air, holding it as she wreathed it in the other elements. Bringing their full fury down upon this creature who dared to threaten her precious Asami, Korra almost lost herself in her state. Finding herself again, she released her elemental hold on the spirit, which now seemed to weak to offer even a token of resistance. It hobbled away back toward the dark thicket, barely in flight, though Korra swore she could see it's hue brighten ever-so-slightly as it left.

Turning her attention back to Asami, Korra rushed over to her. She discovered Asami locked in a pose, her eyes slightly blank, her mouth slightly open. One arm was outstretched while the other was tight at her side, both fists clenched.

"You… You were right, Korra," she stammered. "I can… I can airbend."


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro Shinobi: "It's a vacation in the Spirit World! Avatar Korra and Asami Sato set out for a romantic week together, where they could finally have some time to themselves. Expectations were high, and at first the new surroundings didn't disappoint! The girls were finding both outward and inward beauty as they grew closer. During a visit to the spirit of Iroh, however, the two ran into an unsavory spirit! During the tussle, it looked as if it were all over for Asami, but what's this? Asami can airbend! What other surprises await our couple?

* * *

><p>Legend of Korra - A New Path<p>

Chapter 2

"I still can't believe it," mazed Asami. "I don't even know how I did it. How did I do it, Korra? How do you bend?" Asami struck her fist forward in the same motion as when she had defended herself against the dragon bird spirit. Nothing happened. She brought that arm in as she extended the other in the same motion. Again, it had no effect.

"Well," Korra started, "It depends on the bending style, but given your fighting style, there shouldn't be much wrong with your form. You've always moved like an airbender when you fight, and you're very light on your feet." Asami smiled at the compliment for a moment, then returned to the look she had a moment before, a mixture of determination and confusion.

"We were both there when Bumi found out he could," said Asami. "Meelo threw a plate at him." She paused for a second and then turned to Iroh. "Iroh! Throw one of your plates at me!" They had returned to the cottage and Iroh had passed out a fresh round of tea. Despite all that had happened in the past hour, his warm smile hadn't waivered, and if he was as confused as the girls, he didn't show it. At the suggestion that he throw his fine porcelain dishes around, however, his brow furrowed deeply.

"Now now, miss Sato. I do not believe that will solve your problem. If this is truly what the spirits have planned for you, it would be best not to rush things. Might I suggest continuing your vacation with Korra, and letting things unfold naturally? Air is the most spiritual of all the elements, and if there is no better place to find yourself spiritually than in the Spirit World."

For what it was worth, Korra agreed with Iroh. "We have plenty of time to figure things out, babe. Call me selfish, but I'd rather have your free time here spent with me."

Asami blushed slightly and giggled. "Babe, is it now? Since when were we on pet names?" She punctuated her rhetorical question by swinging her hair and pulling one side behind her ear. Korra now had her full attention and any confusion she was having was brushed aside.

"I-I was just testing it out," Korra chuckled nervously. "Did you not like it? I'm sorry. You probably didn't like it. You probably thought it was too cutesy. Or not affectionate enough. Or maybe you don't even like it. I'm sorry!" Korra was positively tripping over herself and her face was a very bright red.

"Relax… babe." Asami giggled again. "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. Remember how I told you to be yourself?" Asami stood up and moved behind Korra's chair, leaned down, and draped her arms around Korra's neck. "This is what I love about you. You always seem so confident, but it's far too easy to embarrass you. Not that I'm complaining. I'm getting a lot of pleasure out of it." She gave Korra a quick peck on the cheek and rose back up slightly, trailing her fingers along Korra's collarbone before resting her hands on her shoulders. Korra brought her right hand up to rest over Asami's left hand. Her gaze wandered around the room a bit as her mind started to wander; Asami leaning almost protectively over her, the feel of her hand on Asami's, the smell of her jet black hair…

Korra suddenly came back when her gaze ended on Iroh, who was observing them with his trademark smile. There was no look of agitation or discomfort. "I am glad that the Avatar was finally able to understand where her feelings truly lie," he said. "You know, Asami, back when I first met Korra, I had introduced her to some of my friends, two of whom had just been married. I told her then that love is mysterious. She had not yet found herself spiritually and completely, so she did not yet understand true love. I can sense the bond between you two, however, and I've never been more sure of anything. You two are soulmates."

Korra looked up at Asami, who smiled warmly at her in return. She leaned her head against Asami's arm and turned back to Iroh. "Are you going to be okay here on your own? I don't want that spirit to bother you again."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Korra, but I will be fine. In truth, I've had several encounters with that spirit before, though it was never quite this aggressive. I have done nothing else to provoke it, and being defeated by you will likely make it reconsider bothering the area beyond the dark forest. Besides, I have plenty of spirit friends that I can call for aid should the need arise. I should be just fine." Iroh let the matter rest for a moment before continuing. "You know, Asami, we never finished our game of Pai Sho. Would you like to before you go?"

"I'd be honored, Iroh," replied Asami. They returned to the board and settled back into focusing on the game. Korra joined them now, watching somewhat intently from behind Asami, gripping her shoulders not unlike Asami had done to her earlier. She didn't understand the details, but Korra could at least tell whether or not Asami was doing well. And Asami was doing quite well, it seemed. Their game in progress had been even, with both Asami and Iroh having roughly equal material and space. As they continued the game, however, Korra noticed that Iroh's pieces were slowly pushing Asami's into a losing position. Even with some encouraging words and reassuring touches to bolster her thoughts, Asami still eventually fell to Iroh. She hardly seemed upset about this, however.

"That was amazing, Iroh! I've never seen that kind of strategy before. The way you positioned your fire pieces, almost protectively, instead of using them for attack. Also, your use of the white lotus piece! I never knew it was such an important tile!"

Iroh smiled to himself at her inadvertent comparison to his old organization and replied, "My dear girl, you have quite a mind for strategy. Remember that I've been playing Pai Sho for a hundred years longer than you've been alive." He started chuckling as he continued, "though I haven't had an opponent nearly as skilled as you since I last saw my nephew. Someone should get that boy to come visit me more often. I've barely seen him since the spirit portals have been open."

"Don't worry, Iroh. I'll pass the word along when we get back," replied Korra. Turning back to Asami, she said, "Well, dear, do you have any ideas about where you would like to go next?"

"I had one place in mind, yes. Though I don't know if it's the best idea. I know that there were problems the last time humans tried to go there."

Korra knew her girlfriend well enough by now to know what a bookworm like her was thinking. "You're talking about the library, aren't you?" Asami nodded hesitantly. "I don't know, Asami. The last time I encountered Wan Shi Tong, it wasn't on the best of terms. In fact, it wasn't on any good terms. He helped Unalaq capture Jinora's spirit, and we almost lost her because of it. Do you think it's worth the risk?"

"That was years ago, Korra. It seemed as if Wan Shi Tong had joined Unalaq willingly, and without Vaatu's corruption, but if I recall correctly, he's always been suspicious of humans, anyway. With that said, he's still a very wise spirit, and I'm willing to believe he'd listen to reason. Besides, There's something I'm curious to discover, and I believe that library is the only place in two worlds that will have the information I'm looking for."

"Well, I can't very well say no to a request like that, can I? Alright, Asami. Our next stop is Wan Shi Tong's Library!"

* * *

><p>They bid Iroh farewell, who showed them where they could find the library and warned them to be careful. A few hours later they were on their way through more of the meadow, a more hilly area that gave way to some rocky peaks away and to their left. Much of their walk had been spent in silence, with the two walking hand-in-hand and sharing an occasional smile as they enjoyed the scenery. After a while, Asami broke the silence.<p>

"Korra, I want to thank you again for being here for me these last few weeks."

Pulling Asami in and sliding her arm up around her shoulder, Korra replied, "Asami, you know that there are no thanks necessary. I was in a very dark place not too long ago myself, and as stubborn as I was, you were there for me one hundred percent. Returning the favor would take me a lifetime, and I'd be happy to do it even if I didn't want to. I want this, however. Being with you… there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Korra stopped their walk and drew Asami in for a kiss. Asami seemed almost reluctant at first, but that quickly faded to a hunger as she held the embrace. Her hands slid from Korra's waist up to her head. Asami pulled Korra in almost insistently, and despite initiating it, Korra felt like she was being pulled along for the ride. After a moment she realized that there was almost a feeling of desperation in Asami's touch, almost as if she were afraid to let go.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" started Korra, prying Asami away from her. "I'm not going anywhere. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Asami replied after a moment. "I just feel like I've been more-prone to upsetting thoughts. It's odd. I honestly can't think of a better situation than being here with you, right now, in this beautiful place, but these thoughts seem to come unbidden, and I end up suddenly starting to worry about losing you. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Asami. I'm the Avatar. How many crazies have I put down? I've survived having my bending removed. I've survived being poisoned and almost killed. I'm the first Avatar since Wan to survive harmonic convergence, and that was with Raava being ripped out of me. It's going to take a lot to take me down, I promise." She pulled Asami close again, this time for a hug. "In return, you gotta stay with me, okay?"

Asami brightened visibly. " You've got a deal, miss Avatar!" She pulled away and returned her hand to Korra's, squeezing tightly. She pulled Korra along. "Come on, let's get going."

It was while longer before the plains gave way to another wooded area. These trees were much larger than any they'd seen so far, some towering over a hundred feet above them with massive roots as thick as a normal tree's trunk. They followed a path of sorts, an area free of underbrush, though they had to wind around each root too big for them to walk or climb over. While walking, Asami took some time to ask Korra as much as she knew about airbending.

"So what was it like when you first airbended? I know you'd mastered the other elements very quickly, but you always had trouble with air."

"It just felt as if a switch had been turned on. Amon had blocked the rest of my bending, and as soon as I saw him go for Mako, it was too much. I just had to save him." Korra thought for a moment. "About Mako… I know we've already went over this, but I'd still like to apologize about letting him cause any rift between us."

Asami chuckled. "You know, Korra, the more I think about it, the happier I am that we became acquainted under such difficult circumstances. By going through what we each did with Mako, we got many potential hiccups to our relationship out of the way. Think about it, if we were able to come to terms with each other so quickly long before we became close, there's not much that can separate us now, is there?"

"You're right, of course," conceded Korra, who couldn't help but smile herself. "As awkward as this might be for Mako, he's been very mature about it. I guess we should both thank him. If it weren't for him, we may not have ever even met!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that." replied Asami. "With my father's involvement with the equalists, I bet we'd have crossed paths sooner or later. Then again, without you to look up to, I might have turned out like my father."

"You look up to me?" Korra asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course! I may have been born into privilege, but there was so much about the world I didn't get to experience until I met you." Asami stopped and they moved to rest on a nearby outcropped root. "It was from you that I learned that power and determination aren't the only thing you need to protect the ones you care about. That compassion in all things, especially in the face of your enemy, will give you the strength to not fall victim to your own hatred. Most importantly, you've taught me to never give up on making the world a better place."

"You were there for me every step of the way, Asami," replied Korra. "Even when my other friends were busy with their own lives, and my family was so far away, you always wanted to be there for me." Korra set her head on Asami's shoulder. "I'm just sorry I didn't notice you sooner. Even if I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I still feel as if it won't be long enough."

Asami was genuinely moved by this comment. She forgot about the Library. She forgot about the Spirit World. There was only Korra. she reached down and took Korra's hand in hers, interlocking their fingers, as she pulled Korra's arm up to settle around her neck. She deftly slid her other arm under Korra's knees and lifted her off the root, sliding down to the base to rest on the ground. "Let's make camp here. We can continue exploring in the morning. Right now, you're all that matters."

Korra could only manage a soft "okay" and a deep sigh. Asami's hands were already on Korra's hips, and her lips were already on her neck. Korra ran her hands through Asami's long, beautiful hair, powerless to put up any resistance to her advances. She needed this as much as Asami did. The two let everything else melt away now, for being this close what all they wanted, all they needed. It was quite a while before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>When Korra awoke, Asami was already busy setting a pair of plates near a fire, where water was already boiling for tea. Upon hearing Korra rustling, Asami turned to her for a moment. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked happily.<p>

Stretching a bit and and deciding that she had, Korra smiled and nodded, Taking quick stock in Asami's appearance, it appeared as though Asami had slept well herself, and had not been haunted by any nightmares this time. "I take it you did as well?" She asked.

Bringing a plate and cup over to Korra, Asami nodded. "I feel great! I fell asleep in your arms and woke up with you in mine. I can only hope there are countless more nights just like that."

"You and me both, babe," Korra muttered in between bites. Korra rushed her breakfast, and was nursing the last of her tea when Asami had finished hers. They spent a few more minutes relaxing in the shade of the giant tree before Korra started, "Well, what do you say we get a little exercise before we head out?"

"I thought we got more that enough exercise last night, Korra," Asami said with a sly grin. Korra had the decency to blush, and Asami chuckled. "I'm kidding, Korra. Sure, it'd feel good to get the blood moving. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a little sparring. Yesterday's encounter with the dragon bird made me realize something. Just because we saved the world doesn't mean it couldn't be threatened again. We need to stay in fighting shape."

"I don't know, Korra. You tend to spar pretty aggressively. I can still remember the bruises." Asami didn't honestly appear worried, but Korra noted her concern.

"I promise I won't go too rough. I've been through a lot these past few weeks, and if I can both forgive and save the life of the woman who repeatedly tried to kill both of us, I think I've learned a little restraint."

"I suppose you have a point," Asami conceded. "I suppose I'll see for myself. Do me a favor, however, and don't enter the Avatar state, or firebend my hair off."

Finding a clearing between two trees nearby, the two took places opposite each other and readied themselves. Korra came first, running straight toward Asami. Being more experienced in non-bending combat than the Avatar, Asami quickly determined from her approach that she was going to feint a punch left. She leaned right and extended her arm and leg to disrupt Korra. She guessed right. She grabbed Korra by the wrist and spun her close, planting a kiss on her lips, then playfully shoving her away. Korra went tumbling, but with a quick burst of air from her palm, she righted herself. Asami gave her a wink. "Looks like you're not going to get anywhere without bending," She taunted.

"Oh, is that right?" Korra said as she came in again. Again, however, Asami was ready, and parried her blow nearly effortlessly. She took the opening Korra presented and her palm extended outward, connecting to Korra's side. Korra shifted her weight to avoid being winded, and the blow only served to knock her back. Wasting no time, the Avatar swept her leg forward, hoping to put Asami off balance. She instead found herself sweeping air, as Asami had already started a leap over her, flipping in midair to get behind her. Not swift enough to turn herself, Korra quickly bent a circle of earth below her, spinning herself around in time to evade Asami's counter. "Okay, maybe you are right," conceded Korra, "but I guess it's just a handicap I'll have to live with, my dear!"

Now that she was called out, Korra wasted no effort to suppress her bending. She kicked a plot of earth below her, launching herself above Asami, and came down raining light streams of air at her. Asami was thrown off-balance as Korra landed next to her, taking the opportunity to kiss Asami on the cheek as she fell to the ground. Rather than having her back hit the hard ground, however, Asami found that Korra had tossed out a pocket of air to catch her fall. She scowled at Korra and tried to roll off the air bubble, but Korra stomped lightly on the ground and a slab rose firmly to push her back into Korra's arms. Korra planted another kiss on her cheek and giggled. Slightly agitated now, it was Asami's turn to attack. She lept at Korra, feigning a punch so that she could bring her leg up and around behind her in the same motion. The kick would have connected if it weren't for Korra pushing her leg away with a quick jet of air.

Asami wasn't getting anywhere, and she couldn't go all out against her girlfriend like she would some random thug. She didn't have her glove, but she wouldn't have used it anyway. She took a defensive stance and resolved to just do her best to keep up with Korra. She had already proven that she was she still had an edge in skill and experience. She was just happy to provide a good challenge for the Avatar.

After a few more minutes of trading blows, however, Asami quickly realized that Korra's bending was not making this a challenge. Even more frustrating was Korra sneaking kisses or grabs every time she created an opening. While not quite upset, Asami was getting a little agitated at this. She just wanted to take Korra down. She wanted one good clean shot. She wanted to show Korra that she could knock her on her back despite her bending. Another trip came, another fall, and another smooch. Asami handsprung back to recover. "Spirits, Korra, I swear you're not going to get away with this!"

"I believe I already have, and five times, my dear!" boasted Korra. "You may be as skilled as you are beautiful, but I've successfully stolen a handful of kisses to your one! Shall we go for six?" Asami said nothing, but resumed her defensive stance, and gave Korra a determined grin. "Alright! Let's go for six!" shouted Korra as she came at Asami again. They exchanged several blows, all narrow misses. Asami kept expecting a blast of air or a shift in the ground, but none came. More blows traded, and still no bending. Asami was too intelligent to presume Korra had given up bending, so she remained defensive.

Now noticing that Asami wouldn't be falling for her trick, Korra started finally started to add a bit of air to her blows and a bit of earthen spring to her step. To her credit, Asami was keeping up, but she was losing her balance sensed this and started to intensify her blows. Asami was getting pushed backward despite being able to see everything coming. _Forward sweep. Straight punch. Airbend. Dodge left. Backhand. Airbend._ She did her best to avoid each. It wasn't enough. She backstepped and found she'd lost her footing. She didn't have time to recover. She was going to fall again. Another kiss would surely follow. Korra would gloat. This had to stop.

Asami spun to face the ground as she was falling. Without thinking, she extended both arms and pushed off the ground. She continued to rise, however, propelled upward by a rush of air that spat from her palms. Korra, who was in mid-dive toward the falling Asami, looked genuinely surprised as the young woman soared above her. So much so, in fact, that Korra ended up losing her balance, falling flat her back. Her gaze upward met Asami's who was already coming down on top of her. Asami landed atop Korra's stomach, with her knees to either side of her chest. She quickly leaned in and planted her lips across Korra's. She pulled back and stared into Korra's bright blue eyes.

"Airbending?" squeaked the Avatar.

"If you can't beat em, join em," replied Asami."

Asami didn't move, however. Her hair falling around her to frame Korra's face, she was too focused on her love to appreciate her newest burst of bending. "So," Korra muttered weakly, "would you like to get off of me now? You just used bending again and I-"

Korra found Asami's lips on hers again. After a token resistance, she gave up trying to speak. A few moments later, Asami pulled away. "No, I think I rather like it here."

"Suit yourself," replied Korra, who slammed her fist on the ground, causing the earth around them to flip them both, with Korra assuming a position over Asami. "Ready for round two, I assume?"

"Are you referring to the sparring, or last night?" grinned Asami.

Korra laughed outright and simply said, "Yes."

* * *

><p>The two girls were once again underway later that morning. It didn't take too long for them to find a trio of particularly tall trees, latticed together near their canopy with a large building seemingly suspended amongst them. The ancient and ornate building looked a bit out-of-place here, but that's because it was. the Library was an ancient construct of the spirits in the <em>physical world <em>for millennia. However, about seventy years prior, the great spirit Wan Shi Tong, tired of mankind's constant desire for power and war, chose to bring the Library into the spirit world. Ever since then, he had watched over it from here, with no human visitors until the young Jinora had come in search of Korra in the Spirit World three years ago. The great spirit had chosen to side with Unalaq at the time, and no one had seen him after Korra's last encounter. They presumed he'd returned to his library to watch over it and collect knowledge through his fox spirits.

Regardless of his motivations, Korra wanted to confront the great spirit and come to a resolution. After all, she was the bridge between the humans and spirits. She'd decided that if she could at least get an explanation as to Wan Shi Tong's motivations, she'd be content with leaving him in peace and hoping that wounds would heal over time.

Asami had different plans for the library. It was easy enough to convince Korra of her desire to visit the greatest library ever known. After all, Korra knew better than anyone how obsessive Asami could be with books. If Asami was to be an airbender, however, she wanted to tackle the idea on her own terms. She wanted to understand how, but more importantly, she wanted to understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro Shinobi: "When we last left our happy couple, they had planned a trip to the great Wan Shi Tong's Library! Our girls had bid Iroh farewell and set off in search of the bastion of knowledge at Asami's request. Along the way, The two were able to take some time for each other, and what a time they took! Things got a little heated, but only in a good way! So heated, in fact, that during a sparring match, Asami managed to surprise Korra with another burst of airbending! Now the ladies have reached the library, but what awaits them inside? And what does Asami hope to discover?

They stood below the great Library, which had inexplicably become flipped upside-down in it's journey to the spirit world, staring up into an opening in the roof near several windows. Asami could only guess as to how the damage was made, but it appeared as though repairs had been attempted. It looked like shoddy craftsmanship, because there were still several gaps through which a human could fit, and the repairs themselves were made with leaves and branches."It looks like up is the only way in. How do we get up there?"

"It looks like we'll either have to climb, or fly," replied Korra. "You think you could airbend us up there?" she asked jokingly. Asami said nothing, and simply folded her arms in front of her and gave Korra a narrow look. "No? Sorry. Well, okay then, looks like we're doing it like this!" Korra ducked behind Asami and scooped her up by the shoulders and knees. "Hold on," she said with a grin, which quickly vanished as she closed her eyes. When they opened, they were shining the brightest white, signifying that Korra had entered her Avatar state. A gust of wind stirred around them and started to rotate, forming a vortex. The vortex grew and pressed them upward, easily lifting them toward the opening in the roof above.

They had just passed the interior of the roof when they noticed a force tugging upward on them. The sudden shift in gravity disrupted Korra's concentration, and Asami started to slip out of her hands. Trying to readjust herself as best as she could, Korra pushed a bit harder to position herself under Asami again. This didn't happen as gracefully as she had planned, however, because by the time the Library's opposite gravity had pulled them to the library floor, Korra had fallen flat on her back with a telltale "oof" that signaled the wind being knocked out of her my Asami as she fell lightly on her chest.

Asami leaned down and kissed Korra on the forehead as she lightly patted her cheek. "Thanks for breaking my fall, babe."

"No problem," a winded Korra wheezed. Regaining her composure as they stood, Korra turned and took stock of their surroundings. They stood upon a catwalk, which overlooked at least three more stories before disappearing into the darkness below. The catwalk connected opposite wings of this floor, and was intersected by another, forming a crossway that led to the other two corners of the library. Spirit vines could be seen twisting and tangling from the ceiling around some pillars and bookcases, and many of them seemed to be pulsing slightly, giving off an ambient glowing light. Almost absentmindedly, Korra wondered aloud, "I wonder if Wan Shi Tong is around. This place looks like it has seen better days."

"Well, we're not going to find him by standing here. Come on, let's take a look around," replied Asami. She had pulled a lantern out and was already starting toward one of the wings. Korra fell in line behind her and the two set off through corridors of books. Occasionally they saw sets of stairs heading to lower levels, but Asami's plan was to walk through a wing until they reached its end to get a better idea of the library's size. Korra couldn't tell if Asami was more excited or frustrated when they finally did, because it took about 5 full minutes to do so. "I knew this place was huge, but… I never imagined," said Asami with a sigh. There's got to be over a million books and scrolls here. How could anyone find what they're looking for in one lifetime?"

Korra saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. A small, bright-eyed blue fox wandered into view from behind a nearby bookcase. "Wan Shi Tong's fox spirits do most of the collecting, right?" ventured Korra. "I'll bet they know where and how to find what you're looking for." The fox spirit seemed to nod in agreement, then started back in the direction of the library's center. After a moment it stopped, circled in place once, looked at the two girls, then turned back again. "I think he wants us to follow him."

They started back toward the center and the fox took them down one set of stairs along the way. They were near enough to the center to see where the shelves gave way to an open space when the fox stopped and pointed to a large set of tomes, one of which was open and in use by a lighter green fox spirit, who was busy trying to align a separate piece of paper to the book. After carefully lowering his mouth to the book, the page rest close to the spine, which emitted a faint glow. After a moment the page appeared as though it had always been a part for the book. The green fox returned the book to rest and wandered off. Their guide, however, motioned to the first tome. Asami found it surprisingly light as she lifted it and flipped it open.

"These are catalogs!" she exclaimed. "It appears that these books list the general locations of all of these books based on topic! This must be how Wan Shi Tong keeps his information organized."

"Of course I have a method of organization," boomed a voice from above them. "Do you really think that Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things, would be so careless as to collect knowledge without a way to readily access it?" From the shadows stepped a large black figure, standing about twice as tall as Asami. The spirit very closely resembled an owl of sorts, but Asami could see a subtle trace of humanlike features in his face and movement as he approached the lanternlight. "Of course, that is not even a matter of consequence," he continued without awaiting an answer. "The real question is, what reason would the Avatar have to visit the Library of the Great Wan Shi Tong, after he had, on many occasions, noted that humans, Avatar or not, were no longer welcome here?"

"Ugh, again with the 'humans are not welcome here?" countered Korra. "What do you have against humans? I mean I know some of us have been bad, but last time we met you had kidnapped my friend's spirit and helped Unalaq almost destroy the world."

"Nonsense. Unalaq would not have destroyed the physical world, just the humans upon it. Then I would have ten thousand years to collect information and live in peace. It was quite a compelling offer, and even now I believe it would not have been so bad."

Asami took a moment to deliver a carefully crafted response. "You know, Great Knowledge Spirit," she began, "if Vaatu and Unalaq had succeeded in destroying man and ushering in ten thousand years of chaos, how much information would you have to collect?" The spirit cocked his head and began listening intently. "Certainly a spirit as wise as you would realize that without any humans to create new information, there would be nothing else for you to collect, as you obviously already know everything about spirits." Asami continued to sprinkle flattery within her reasoning. "Oh, wondrous Wan Shi Tong, you know very well that humans provide you with all sorts of information. Please don't let the so few of them that are evil wrongly color your view of us all."

Wan Shi looked at Asami for a long moment. His gaze seemed fixed, almost as if he were trying to peer through her. Then he said, "Young Asami Sato. I see my initial reports of your wisdom and intelligence are not misplaced. You seem to possess a deep understanding for the pursuit of knowledge. Very well. You have piqued my curiosity. You and the Avatar may stay and browse my library, on the condition that you provide me with a new piece of knowledge."

Asami rummaged through her pack and produced a thin leather-bound book. She extended it forward to an open page, on which Korra could clearly see the designs for several prototype Satomobiles. "Your greatness, This is knowledge that I can guarantee no one else has ever possessed, because I designed these machines alone over the last several weeks. They're early versions of vehicles I have planned to start testing, and you'll know of them before any human."

Wan Shi appeared even more pleased at this idea and ruffled his feathers. "Maybe you humans aren't all so bad after all," he said begrudgingly. "After all, Avatar Korra has herself proven that she can forgive even the most brutal of enemies and seek peace even those that threaten her very life. This my fox spirits have told me. You both have your run of the library, and I will assist you if I can. Just call on me or one of my spirits, and I will be with you shortly." With a powerful beat of his wings he was off, headed upward and toward another wing. The ladies could hear him mutter as he left, "Maybe there is cause to return this library to the human world, after all…"

Korra dashed over and hugged Asami, lifting her a bit with a spin. "That was amazing! You talked him down so easily, and I thought we'd run into trouble!" She lowered her voice as she lowered Asami. "Of course, I already knew how charming you could be," she added, slightly red.

Even in the low light, Asami could see Korra's face flush. "Even now you still get flustered when you compliment me. Oh, I love it so much! You're so adorable, Korra." She turned to the catalogs and started thumbing through them. "Now, let's see if Wan Shi Tong has what I'm looking for."

"So, what exactly are you looking for, Asami?" Korra asked. She herself was still confused as to her girlfriend's motives. "You never did tell me."

"That's because I didn't really want to say anything aloud, because I'd just disappoint myself more if I found it didn't exist. I'm looking for any books regarding family trees. I'd like to know where my parents came from, because I think my bending would make sense if I had an air nomad ancestor." Their guide was still sitting calmly to the side, but upon hearing this the fox's ears perked and he pointed at a catalog book a few volumes down. Asami picked it up and thumbed through it. Her eyes widened. "Korra! There's a whole section on census records and family trees! This book says it's in the west wing, seventeenth corridor, section three."

Following their little fox friend, the girls eventually found themselves in the area mentioned in the catalog. Asami looked tentatively at overwhelming number of books and thought aloud, "It's going to take a long time to find any useful information."

"As long as you're here, that's fine by me," winked Korra. With that she turned to one of the books and started flipping through. The book contained many pages of illustrations of family crests and symbols of the the nations, though most were of the former Earth Kingdom. "Your family was from the Fire Nation originally, right?" Korra asked.

Busy sliding her finger along another shelf, Asami replied without turning. "Yeah, at least two generations back on my father's side. He was from the Fire Nation colonies during the Hundred-Year War. He met my mother when they were, well, the same age that we were when we met." Korra looked over to see Asami regarding her with a mixture of contentment and melancholy at the thought of her parents. They just stared at each other in silence for a few moments, letting their expressions dictate their conversation. After seeing the love and strength in Korra's eyes, she brightened visibly and returned to searching her shelf.

Korra in turn went back to her search as well. She found a section of books that outlined some Fire Nation censuses, but they were a bit dated, at least two hundred years old, Several minutes later Korra found herself looking through books just long enough to check for relevant dates when a particularly blue section caught her eye. The books of deep navy were a bit thinner than those she were searching, but bore the distinctive seal of the Southern Water Tribe. Suddenly excited to possibly find out more about her own history, Korra momentarily lost track of Asami's search and plunged into one of the books.

The books were laid out similarly to the others, with symbols denoting nations and families that intermingled with the Water Tribe. Every few pages there was a branching chart of various family relationships. After looking through the book, Korra realized that various notes had been written near these charts, and more were scribbled near the back of the book, referring to what she could only assume was another volume. After looking a moment, she found one of the books in question and opened it to the noted page. Sure enough, the name atop this new family tree was the same as the one found on the other one. After a while, she had gotten the hang of looking for the linking notes, and was feeling pretty proud of herself. wanted to share her discovery "Hey, Asami, I don't think this will be that difficult, most of these seem to have notes that lead to other books. I gotta hand it to Wan Shi Tong, he and his spirits have done a great job here." Korra turned to look at her companion. "Asami?"

Asami sat motionless behind her, staring down at a particularly older book, albeit one that looked more ornate than any Korra had seen. Korra moved behind Asami and leaned over. Asami almost seemed to not acknowledge her girlfriend's presence, but nor was her gaze intent on the book. It looked more blank than anything. Korra could see several books open beside them, with Fire Nation trees and notes to other volumes, hinting that Asami had caught on to the trick much faster. "Asami, are you alright?" Korra asked.

"I'm okay, Korra," Asami replied, "I'm just a little… surprised. I think I've found the answer to my question, the link in my family's history."

"That's great!" exclaimed Korra. "Do you think it has any connection to your airbending? How far back is your airbender ancestor?"

"It's quite a distance back, Korra," replied Asami. "Almost six hundred years back, to be more accurate. And as long as we're being accurate, I suppose I should point out that I don't have any normal airbending ancestor."

"What do you mean?" Korra was genuinely stumped until Asami closed the book she was holding. The cover was embossed in gold and had a relief on the front of a female air nomad. Korra's eyes widened as she recognized the figure; it was Avatar Yangchen.

"Asami!" Your're a descendant of Avatar Yangchen?" Korra gasped. She was genuinely shocked at this. Asami reopened to the page containing Yangchen's family tree, and sure enough, the descendants matched up with several names from the other Fire Nation and Air Nomad books that were surrounding her.

"Apparently," was all that Asami could mutter in reply. After a moment of silence, Asami started chuckling softly. It was a warm and inviting sound. "It's funny, you know. I'm the distant relative of an old Avatar, and now I'm dating the Avatar."

Korra feigned a wince, pretending to be stung by the remark. "Oh, is this going to make our relationship awkward? I mean, I'm technically your great, great, ten times great grandmother."

"Hardly," grinned Asami. "I know how the Avatar cycle works, and you're totally different people. Besides, the only thing you share in common is your bond with the spirit Raava.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with you, huh?" grinned Korra.

"Don't act like you don't like it, dear." Asami started putting the books back into place, but lingered on the one concerning Yangchen. She thumbed through the pages and her smile turned to thoughtfulness. "This solves one of my mysteries, but it still won't help me master airbending. If I've manifested abilities, shouldn't I be able to bend at least a little? It didn't take the other airbenders this long to realize their powers. Mine seem to only occur during intense moments, like an instinct."

"Remember what Iroh said," reassured Korra. "It's clear that you possess the ability, but we don't know everything yet." She leaned in and covered Asami's hand in hers. "Maybe it's because your airbending heritage is so distant. Maybe it's because we're in the spirit world. Give it time."

"You're right," conceded Asami. "It's just still so much to process." She motioned to the book, saying, "and this just makes it even crazier. I'm a descendant of the Avatar!"

"I hate to waterbend on your parade, but I actually am the Avatar, and I don't feel too special. Maybe I'm just used to it. Regardless, Future Industries is known worldwide now, so you're no less famous than I am. Don't let the weight of this discovery make things more complicated; you know where you came from, and now we can move forward." Korra gave her a reassuring hug and stood up. "Well, was there any other information you wanted to gather here?"

"Honestly I could spend a very long time here, but I'm sure we can return later." Asami put away a notebook in which she had been transcribing relevant information to her lineage. "all of this is amazing, but we have a lot of information to process." Asami thought for a moment and then continued. "Korra, I know we've only been on vacation for a few days, but what do you say we return to the mortal world? We could, of course continue our vacation together, and I honestly wouldn't have you anywhere but by my side. Still, I'd like to return to my workshop and sort things out, Maybe talk to Tenzin and Jinora to see if they have any ideas."

"That sounds fine to me," replied Korra. "Let's make sure these books are returned to their rightful place. We wouldn't want Wan Shi Tong to add messiness to the reasons he hates humans."

Asami giggled and nodded in agreement. Before long the two were making their way back toward the center of the library and when they arrived, they found Wan Shi Tong perched near the catwalk where they landed. As they approached, he said, "I understand you've found what you're looking for, Miss Sato?"

"Oh yes, your greatness. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity in this matter. It is only because of you that I was able to find the truth!" His feathers ruffled a bit at this and he began preening himself subconsciously. Asami could almost swear he was blushing, in a way.

"Well, it seems that you weren't here for trouble, or war, but only for information. You provided my Library with one of the most unique specimens I've ever acquired, and your taste in the intellectual is exemplary. Though I'm still wary of humans in general, I should think that I would like to have you return and visit my sanctuary again."

Asami showed her gratitude for the praise with a low bow, and Korra quickly followed suit, not wanting to ruin the moment. They bid Wan Shi Tong farewell and were shown a nearby staircase that led to an exit above. Upon stepping outside, the original gravity took hold, and Korra lowered them slowly to the ground. Looking back at the library, Asami asked, "Are you sure it's okay if we return to our world this early? Did you have many more plans here?"

Korra shrugged. "There were only a few places I could think of taking you. Honestly, I had planned on making it up as we went. I just wanted an excuse to spend some time alone with you., Korra grinned devilishly.

Relieved at hearing that, Asami pulled Korra close. "Well now, then whatever we do for the rest of our vacation, maybe it'd be best if we did it together." She winked at Korra and leaned down for a kiss. She pulled away and grabbed Korra's hand. "Let's start heading back towards the Republic City spirit portal. It's going to take a bit to even get back."

"Yeah, about that…" said Korra, standing in place as Asami tugged slightly at her hand. "I have something I want to try, but I don't know if I can do it." She grabbed Asami's other hand and stood face-to-face with her. "You see, when I was in spirit form, I was able to influence the spirit world around me, and even change my position within it at will. I want to try it while I'm here physically."

"You mean you've… teleported around here before?" Asami asked, wide-eyed.

"Not here precisely, and not exactly," replied Korra. "I didn't have much control over it at first, and it happened randomly, but eventually I could send myself anywhere, like the spirit portals, or Xai Bau's Grove. I've never tried it physically, but Iroh once told me that our thoughts can shape the spirit world, mine especially, so I'd like to give it a try." Asami nodded in agreement. "Alright, just stay still, and try to focus on the spirit portal meadow."

The two stood with their eyes closed for a moment, and Asami thought hard about the portal, keeping it in her mind. She started to feel a tingling sensation at her feet and opened her eyes. Korra was facing straight ahead, eyes still closed, but a yellow vortex of energy was starting to twirl at their feet and was rising up their bodies. Asami closed her eyes again and focused on the portal, not wanting to make something go wrong. The energy surrounding them was quickly above their heads and enveloped them, and Asami could feel a slight jerking motion, as though they'd been pushed a few feet, and the ground below her shifted slightly as well. When the energies surrounding them had dissipated, Asami found them standing fifty paces from the Repiblic City spirit portal. Korra opened her eyes a moment later, took a quick look, then smiled at Asami. "Good to know," she said, though a bit winded, and half-fell into Asami's arms.

"Are you alright, Korra?" Asami asked, her smile changing to an expression of concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little winded. I'm sure that will get easier with practice, but it's a lot harder to move two physical bodies than one spiritual one." Korra continued to let Asami hold her, resting her head on her shoulder. "So, the plan for now is to head back to your workshop outside the city, rest a bit, then find something for dinner. I'm starving all of a sudden."

"That sounds perfect," said Asami as they made their way toward the spirit portal.

Korra had started to stir. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had walked through the door to Asami's on-site office at her Future Industries test facility outside the city. Being built away from the city to minimize traffic and noise interference, the area remained unaffected by Kuvira's invasion and was still in perfect shape.

Several of Asami's employees had greeted them warmly as they passed, though they all seemed busy or aware enough to not bother the couple. None of their close friends were around, either. Asami was relieved. She was still on vacation, and she still had Korra to herself, and she wasn't ready for any work or friends to distract them. They had made their way through the facility to her quarters in the back, where Korra had collapsed onto Asami's bed, pulling Asami on top of her. Asami was happy to lie with her for a time, but she herself wasn't tired and her nearby bath was calling to her. After Korra was asleep, Asami slipped away, drew a hot bath, and climbed in for some rest of her own. She had almost drifted off herself when she heard a rustling in the room beyond.

Moments later Korra appeared in the doorway. Gazing down at Asami she had a look that mixed grogginess with a wry smile. Asami, for her part, feigned embarrassment as she reflexively pulled her legs in tight against her body. "So, Miss Sato, are you enjoying yourself?" Korra asked, leaning on the doorway, with one hand on her hip.

"I am, indeed, Miss Korra. I'd ask you to join me, but the water's starting to get cold, and you're not one for baths."

"Oh, I think I could get used to them, if they all could feature such a pleasant view," replied Korra, sauntering slowly toward the bath. "As for the water, I'm sure we can do something to heat it up…" Asami was sure Korra was trying to be coy, but as Korra neared the water she brought her hands up in a smooth, wavelike motion. The water in her bath started to churn and rock, and Asami could feel it warming steadily. After a few moments it was nearly as hot as when she had first drawn it. "How did I do? is it too hot?"

"It's almost perfect, babe, but it's missing something." Korra seemed get the hint, and was disrobed and stepping into the tub. Asami couldn't help but marvel at her fitness. The girl didn't seem to have an ounce of unnecessary fat on her, but she still showed visible curves. Then there were her abs. Asami was positive that they were hard enough to break stone, without earthbending. Asami just sat there as Korra lowered herself carefully beside her, marvelling in Korra's perfect body. Her mind was still wandering when Korra leaned in and covered her lips in hers.

Their long, passionate kiss was full of hunger and promise, each woman wordlessly conveying their emotions and desire. Korra's hands wrapped around Asami's shoulders and pulled her closer. Tonight was going to be perfect…

They were brought out of their reverie by a sudden and piercing blair of an siren-like air horn. The pulsing sound quickly scattered what mood had been built as Asami muttered with a sigh, "That's the compound security alarm. There's been a break-in. I suppose we should go check it out."

Korra begrudgingly agreed and the two dried, dressed and headed across the compound to the foreman's office. They found the shift managers huddled around a low table, discussing something nervously. One heard their approached and turned. "Ms Sato! Avatar! Thank goodness you're here. We have a Triad problem. Rather, I should say a Tetrad problem."

"Are they still here? What can you tell us about them?" And Tetrad? What are you talking about?" Asami looked puzzled at the last remark,

"Ma'am, The Triads have been hard at work these past few weeks in their efforts to claim what little of Republic City that wasn't destroyed in the attack. Chief Bei Fong and President Raiko have been doing their best, but it seems that they're having difficulties keeping up with the new… facet of their little organization. Airbenders. The benders are back in full force, and more organized than ever. They seem to have acquired a new leader, and it's rumored that this man is a newly-discovered airbender, and has enough sense and strategy to successfully outwit much of the city police on a regular basis. And what's worse, is that the syndicate has recruited a sizable force of airbenders from various hoods and hoodlums that have recently come into their power. And a few minutes ago, they struck us."

"Where did they hit? Is anything missing?" Asami said worriedly.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am," the foreman replied. "They hit our prototype area, and made off with several fully functional development models of our new hummingbirds as well as several confiscated Earth Republic mech suits. My guess is that they figured with the President and Avatar away on vacation, there was no better time to strike. I'm sorry, Ma'am. I wish we could have done more but we only had a few benders and no city patrol."

"It's alright, I'm glad you're safe," reassured Asami. After a few minutes, the girls had gathered enough information to start looking for where the gang would have taken the prototypes. Asami pulled Korra aside for a moment. "It looks like we're going to have to put our vacation on hold for a bit."

Korra nodded in agreement. "I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but he's going to pay for interrupting our alone time." Korra stuck her palm with her fist to punctuate her statement, and then continued. "Run this information by Lin to see if she has any leads. I'll find Mako and Bolin. These guys are going down."


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro Shinobi: "Asami is even closer to the Avatar than she originally thought! After a trip to the Great Wan Shi Tong's Library, a little research showed that she is a descendant of Avatar Yangchen. While this may be an explanation as to why she can airbend, Asami felt it necessary to dig a little deeper. She and Korra have paused their vacation and returned to the mortal world. Asami wants to use her research and resources there to study her connection to airbending scientifically. However, our couple had just barely arrived at her workshop when trouble struck again! It seems that Republic City's criminal organization, the Triads, are more-organized than ever and have done some recruiting, and now possess criminals bending all four elements! Korra and Asami rush to assemble team Avatar and put a stop to them!

* * *

><p>Korra looked up at the expansive pro-bending arena from its entrance. Even in the midmorning sun it seemed to be glowing, as though it were lit for an important game night. The brass and copper accents that adorned the walls caught the sunlight in a way that caused the light to dance among metallic golds and silvers. Korra just stood there for a moment, recalling her first trip here and the wonder it had caused. She was pleased to find that this place hadn't lost its wonder over time.<p>

As she headed through the lobby and towards the training areas, she was greeted by several gaming officials and sponsors. She bid them each a quick and wave and a nod, not desiring to have any approach and delay her. Passing the administration office and press room, she saw a number of reporters led by Shiro Shinobi sitting around a table at which the head sat the Wolfbats. Korra was aware that tonight marked the second qualifying tournament for the start of the new pro-bending season, though two months early, because President Raiko wanted to initiate it early in order to lift spirits and stimulate the economy.

When she finally arrived at the training halls, she found a familiar room to be occupied by a pair of familiar faces. One was of Mako, who was busy tossing balls of flame across the hall, and the other was Bolin, who was on the other side, using a small earthen disc to block each in turn. Occasionally Bolin would return fire, lifting a disc from behind him to send arcing at his brother. Any disc that Mako didn't have enough time to avoid was easily obliterated by a short burst of fire. After a few exchanges, Korra noticed Bolin lifting a disc behind him and bending it into a magma shuriken. After another parry he spun, sending the disc behind him straight for Mako. Mako moved to block it but realized almost too late that it wasn't simply earth and dove away. "Bolin, that's not funny!"

"Sorry, Mako," Bolin replied with a grin, "but how am I supposed to keep from getting rusty with my lavabending if I don't practice?"

"Look, we already approached the officials about this, you know that. They deemed the use of lavabending, despite it still being earthbending, illegal in pro-bending. You've never seen me lightningbend, right?"

"I know, I know, it's just… I finally have something special, and I want to show everybody what I can do. I just want to give our family a name, a place in history. Sorry I got carried away."

"It's alright, you already have, Bolin. You're a moverstar and you helped save Republic City several times. I think your fame is secured in our books."

"Am I… interrupting?" Korra ventured finally, walking close enough now for them to notice.

"Korra!" shouted Bolin, running over to hug Korra tightly. Pabu seemed to materialize from nowhere to join the hug, snaking around their necks. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you for-"

"It's been five days, Bolin. You saw her when we had dinner at Tenzin's last weekend," replied Mako calmly.

"I know, but it feels like forever. Doesn't that count?" replied Bolin. Releasing Korra, he continued. "What brings you over here? Are you here to rejoin the Ferrets? We were going to ask Hasook later this evening, but you're clearly our number one pick! Oh man, it'd be so cool to have the old team back together again! We could go all the way again! This is going to be great!"

"Calm down, Bolin!" replied Mako, lifting his hands up between them. "Let Korra speak. She was supposed to be spending some time off in the Spirit World. There has to be a reason she's back so early."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not here to join you guys," Korra said, slightly disappointed. "I actually came to see if you'd join me. We have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" asked Mako, his face turning slightly grim.

"Last night Asami and I just returned a bit early for reasons not related to this, but we happened to be at her workshop when we discovered that a robbery had occurred. The guards told us that they had been ambushed by a group of Triads. They stole several of Asami's prototypes along with some confiscated Earth Republic mechs. But the worst part is that they've started calling themselves the Tetrads. They're recruited new airbenders and supposedly are very organized. Apparently they're under new management."

"I'd heard that the new portal opening was causing another surge in airbenders, but I never thought any would turn up in the Triads," said Mako. "I think it'd be a good idea to put our training on hold, Bolin. We don't play until tomorrow evening, anyway,"

Bolin looked positively excited. "Yes! I was getting so cramped having to bend using professional rules and regulations. It's about time I got to stretch the old bending muscles again! Look out, Tetrads, cuz' Bolin's got your number!"

"Calm down, little bro." Mako turned to Korra. "The first thing we should do is notify the Chief. Any help or information she could give us would make this go a lot more smoothly."

"Asami is already on that," replied Korra. "I'm here for you two. We planned to meet back at her workshop in about an hour. Are you in?" Mako nodded curtly, while Bolin furiously bobbed his head up and down with an excited smile. The three of them left the area and headed toward the workshop.

* * *

><p>By the time the three had returned to Asami's workshop, they had found her speaking with Lin Beifong near the gaping hole left in the wall by last night's robbery. When she saw the three, Asami broke off her conversation with Lin and moved toward them. Lin followed closely behind and nodded solemnly at Korra when they were within talking distance. "Thanks so much for coming along, guys," Asami said. "It's so great to know I have so many people I can count on." as Korra her she absentmindedly took the Avatar's hand in hers as she began to speak. "I've just finished explaining to the chief what had happened last night. As far as we can tell, the group consisted of roughly two dozen thieves, at least half of which are benders. The numbers were pretty even among the triad, but there were two airbenders among them as well. I'm told that they're responsible for their stealthy entry, as they knocked out the guards closest to the entry point."<p>

Bolin seemed to be concentrating less on Asami's explanation and more on the location of her left hand. Pabu had crawled out from his jacket, and he whispered something to the little ferret. Then, after another moment, he softly elbowed Mako and pointed at Korra and Asami's hands. Mako rolled his eyes and continued trying to listen to Asami, who had noticed Bolin's actions.

"What the matter, Bolin?" Asami asked, which proved that Bolin apparently was not paying attention, as he suddenly snapped to attention on Asami's face, startled.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" exclaimed Bolin. "Right. Thieves. Organized. Airbenders. Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering… I saw you holding Korra's hand… and I just wondered if you were…"

Asami giggled and Korra gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Bolin. Asami and I are dating. This doesn't bother you, does it?"

"N-N-No, of course not!" Bolin stammered. "I'm super happy for you both! I'm just a little surprised, is all. Who could have seen this coming?" Lin and Mako, both of whom were standing with their arms folded, rose their right arms casually. Bolin's jaw dropped. "You mean you both knew?"

"I had a feeling," said Lin cooly, "but then again, I've been studying people for decades. It's kind of my job. I might have even realized it before they did, though it was just a hunch."

"I spent some time with them when Korra finally returned to Republic City and at Varrick's wedding," explained Mako. "I saw something, myself. I'm not gonna lie, it wasn't the greatest boost to my ego, but it wasn't difficult to see that those two are perfect for each other."

Bolin calmed his surprise and said, "Well, Mako's right. You two really are perfect for each other!" His mouth widened again as he split a grin and dashed over with arms outstretched to catch both ladies in a big bear hug. "I'm so happy for you two! You can double-date with me and Opal, and I can get advice from Asami about how to keep an angry airbender from knocking me flat!"

Korra and Asami exchanged a nervous chuckle at that irony, and through the corner of her mouth Korra whispered, "You didn't say anything to anyone about your airbending, did you?"

Asami replied similarly, "No, did you?" Korra shook her head to signify that she hadn't. The laugh continued for a moment longer, and Bolin released them and returned to Mako's side. Asami continued, "So, given what we know so far, the gang has retreated from the city proper into the hills to the northwest."

Lin took the explanation from there. "Given what we know and what we can assume, they are most-likely currently holed up in an old mining facility half a day's travel from here by satomobile. That's the only real place for days that is large enough to store half a dozen large machines. I'll have some of my men help keep watch on this facility while I send others out to look for them. I'm needed here, so I can't regrettably cannot accompany them, or you, on this mission. I'd say to be careful, but knowing you four are who's going out there, I kind of wish I was able to give that warning to these 'Tetrads' instead." Lin gave her trademark half-smile. "At any rate, if you guys encounter anything you can't handle, please come back for us before you get in too deep." With that she turned back to one of her officers to direct the investigation.

"Well, that just leaves us," said Korra. "We should head toward the mine." So, the four piled into the one of Asami's new satomobiles, this one with a slightly raised suspension and larger tires.

"The altered design on the tires allows us to drive on rockier surfaces without losing traction or being damaged," explained Asami when she noticed Mako and Bolin inspecting the new machine. "The engine is a little more-powerful, as well. After driving Korra and myself through the desert looking for Zaheer, I'd thought up the idea, but I never got around to commissioning it until a few months ago."

"You never cease to amaze me," admired Korra from the seat beside Asami. Mako saw the look Korra gave Asami and reddened a bit. Was he jealous? Did he still have feelings for them? After thinking about this for a moment, he realized that his feelings for either one of his friends were indeed still there, and he still cared for both of them. However, he realized that neither of them had the type of personality that he could mesh with. Korra's strong will and determination was much like his own, but even more-powerful. This is what always fueled their arguments, and Mako knew they'd never go away. Asami on the other hand was very forgiving and open to ideas, but she required a level of empathy that he just couldn't provide. He'd watched them grow closer over the years, and Mako knew that what these two had was a long time in the making.

"So, how was your trip together in the Spirit World?" Mako asked, deciding it was best not to dwell on his past.

"For what a short time we had there, it was great," replied Korra. I introduced Asami to my friend, the spirit of the great General Iroh, and we took a trip to Wan Shi Tong's library. Other than that, we were just able to enjoy each other's company." Asami appreciated the fact that Korra had left out her bending, as she wasn't ready to tell the guys yet. She really wanted more time alone with her for studying airbending and figuring out what was happening to her, but right now her first priority was stopping the thieves and retrieving her machines.

They'd passed the city limits a few minutes ago, and the roads were starting to narrow. Bolin, who had been uncharacteristically quiet so far this ride, asked, "So, from what we know, there could be as many as a dozen benders working in the Triads, huh? Even a few airbenders?"

Asami nodded without turning, busy concentrating on the dwindling road. "My guess is that when Korra opened the new spirit portal, it allowed an influx of spirit energy greater than the world has ever seen to enter, kickstarting a new influx of benders. Normally someone has to be born to bending parents to even have a chance at bending, but I remember from one of Korra's stories that this wasn't always the case, and that the great Lion-turtles would spirit bend the ability onto individuals. Over time the bending became a hereditary trait, but it has always been linked to one's connection to spiritual energy." Asami stopped and thought for a moment on how she'd always been more-scientific than spiritual. Perhaps that was why she was having difficulty… "At any rate, there's no real control over whom inherits bending, and they could very well be someone who would use it for evil rather than good."

Korra added, "Just think about Zaheer. He acquired airbending and almost killed me," and her face changed to a look of determination as she continued, "but that isn't going to happen again. Things are different now. Also, new airbenders or not, I'm not going to go easy on them for stealing from Asami and disrupting our first chance to finally spend some time together."

Asami was positively beaming at her girlfriend's protectiveness, and turned to smile warmly at her. So busy was she admiring Korra that she almost failed to notice a sudden end to their road. She noticed Bolin frantically point forward and as he shouted, "Wall. WALL!" Where the path was supposed to lead through a pass between two sheer hills stood a four meter barrier from one rocky outcropping to the other. Asami jerked the wheel braked hard, bringing the satomobile to a screeching halt merely half a length from the wall.

"Someone obviously didn't want any traffic beyond this point," said Mako calmly. "Well, they obviously didn't expect to be followed by the world's only known lavabender and the Avatar. He hopped out and inspected the wall, then turned to Bolin. "Do you mind?"

Grinning widely, Bolin hopped out and planted both feet firmly, bringing his fist to the ground. A moment later the rock at the base of the wall began to glow. The light and heat travelled up the wall and out towards the sides as Bolin brought his other hand down and wrong both hands into fists and opened them as his arms spread apart. The stone quickly melted into lava and began running toward the hillside. Bolin shifted his weight and stance and motioned his hands in an almost waterbending-like manner to move the waves of lava safely away from the group. Korra considered helping but stopped herself when she noticed how much he was actually enjoying himself.

With the wall out of the way, they continued on, moving through the pass created between the hills, that were now starting to become mountainous. Looking at a map, Korra pointed out that they were not very far from their destination, and to stay alert. Eventually, the pass opened into a wide, rocky area that snaked to the left further down the trail. They parked and continued on foot. As they rounded the bend, they saw the top of the mines peeking from the various outcroppings of rocks that dotted the path. Seeing no sign of anyone standing guard, Korra motioned silently for them to split up and circle around each edge of the canyon. The ladies split right, while Mako and Bolin took the left side.

Asami had just lost sight of the guys behind a split in the path when a thought hit her. She whispered to Korra, "I don't like this. We've encountered no resistance, no scouts, not even a hint of anyone protecting anything. Either they're not here, or they're expecting us."

"I know, babe," whispered Korra. "That's exactly what I was thinking. I'm actually counting on that. That's why I'm going to create a distraction."

"Wait, what?" Asami's brow raised and she inadvertently raised her voice before catching herself with a gasp and returning to a whisper. "What do you mean? You're going to use yourself as bait?"

"Listen, whoever this new gang leader is, he is obviously expecting someone to come. He's also probably expecting them to sneak in. Spirits, he probably has people watching us right now. What I'm betting he's not expecting is for someone to rush in and call him out. I intend to catch them by surprise and I want us to be able to use that surprise to attack."

Asami thought for a moment. "Thats… actually not a bad idea. You know, the Avatar I met was very hotheaded and never thought or planned." She chuckled a bit. "Though, I can see the irony in you planning on acting like your old self. Since when did you get so good at thinking strategically?"

Korra chuckled back. "I picked up a few things from my girlfriend." She gave her a quick kiss. "Wish me luck."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" worried Asami. "Mako and Bolin don't even know what you're planning. What if something goes wrong? Will they be able react fast enough?"

"I'll be fine. I've got an airbender at my back!" Korra winked and extended her glider, lifting above the cliffs and toward the mine.

* * *

><p>Bolin just had to ask. It had been bugging him all morning, and now that they were alone he could finally approach his brother. "Mako... " he whispered. "Are you, you know… okay with Korra and Asami dating? I mean, you dated Asami, then you dated Korra, then you dated Asami <em>and <em>Korra, then you weren't dating either one of them, and now they're dating each other, and it hurts my brain so I figured you'd probably be even more-confused."

"It's fine, Bolin. I'm fine," Mako replied sincerely. "It's because I had a relationship with each of them that I can be so confident that not only am I not bothered by it, but that I can tell how perfect those two are for each other. Really, I'm happy for both of them." Mako actually cracked a smile with his next comment, "Still, I wouldn't mind asking, to see if they agree with me, on which one of them is the better kisser…"

He let the thought trail as the midday sun cast a shadow above them. He looked up and his smile faded. "It's Korra. She's just… flying straight in. Why would she do that? That's the old Korra."

"Maybe she got tired of waiting," offered Bolin, "or maybe she found something she couldn't wait for. At any rate, we should hustle. There could be trouble very soon." The two hurried at a light run toward the mine and saw the path open before them to the lower left entrances. There was still no sign of activity, but Bolin swore he could feel something vibrating near them. "I hope Korra knows what she's doing. I have a bad feeling about this."

Korra landed atop one of the foremost hoisting platforms at the front of the mine and shouted, "I know you're in there. I am the Avatar. I'm giving you a chance to surrender and return the property you stole. If you cooperate, I can promise that you will not be harmed, and I will speak on your behalf to the Republic City police. If you resist, I can only promise you pain."

"I know very well who you are, Avatar Korra," replied a deep and resonating voice from within the foreman's office across from her. "I think, however, that you don't know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself." The man stepped forward into the light as he continued to speak. "I am Feng, leader of the Tetrads. It is truly an honor to meet you." With this, the man took a deep bow and as he rose, Korra could see a cocky sneer on his face. Korra noted that Feng was tall and well-built, and it appeared as though he took care of himself, as his low-cut shirt couldn't quite stretch to his pants sure to his broad, muscular shoulders. The man sported a single long scar that stretched from a mop of black hair down through his neatly-trimmed mutton chop beard. The man wore a long, beige coat and a wide-brimmed hat of the same color. He looked like a man that went out of his way to enjoy the finer things in life at any expense. Korra didn't like him.

"Well, Feng, It seems that you don't like keeping your hands to yourself. Is this true? Did you steal equipment from the laboratories of Future Industries last night?"

"Oh, you mean did I take some toys from your arm candy? Or, rather, are you hers?" I haven't really decided on that yet. I'm gonna need to watch you two a little more closely."

Korra was slightly taken aback by this. She'd only been out around with Asami for a couple of days at the most, and never anywhere very public yet. she realized that could only mean one thing. "You've been spying on us?"

"Not exactly, Avatar. It's more like I've been casing that site of Future Industries since before Kuvira's attack. And when my men notice things, they tell me. So I've gotten several reports of you and Ms. Sato getting pretty chummy. As interesting as that news may be, it's not what I was looking for. It's safe to say that after all of that amazing equipment was moved there that I became interested. Even better, the Avatar was nowhere to be found, so I organized my men to… liberate that equipment to, shall we say, improve our operations."

"Well, I have some bad news for you, Feng. All of that equipment is going right back to Future Industries. I have a task force of police coming soon, though I can't guarantee that they'll have any work to do when I'm through with you."

Feng started to laugh a deep, booming laugh. "Wonderful! We'll have some hostages to barter with the police, and among them the Avatar!" He clapped. and several rock faces shifted to reveal about twenty men in gang dress, accompanied by a pair of warmechs. You can call any friends you have out. You may be the Avatar, but I know you didn't come alone.

Mako saw Asami about a hundred meters away, slipping on her equalist glove as she moved into position. "Let's go," he called to Bolin and vaulted up the path to the base of the platform Korra was standing on. Bolin followed closely behind. Within moments Asami was at their side as well. As he looked around, Mako took quick stock of the situation. He assumed most of these men were benders, and maybe even the two of Kuvira's confiscated mechs. As Korra lept to the ground to stand beside them, he said "Looks like the odds are about five to one. You worried?"

Korra replied with a half smile, "No, but they'd better be." The four readied themselves as they heard Feng speak once more.

"Men! You know the plan! I want them alive, but I'll understand if you have to kill them! Water, fire, now!" Several of the men reached down and pulled streams of water from nearby mining troughs and brought them before themselves. Then, still more benders stepped forward and released streams of fire into the floating water, creating a large envelope of steam for cover. "Earth, now!" came another command, and the team felt the ground beneath their feet tremble. They were in danger of losing their footing when Bolin reacted quickly and stabilized the ground. It was just in time, too, because at that moment a pair of firebenders could be seen emerging from the mist, swinging arcs of flame at Korra. Even as this happened, Asami and Mako each barely avoided a cable that had shot out at them from the mechs. Mako began to counter the nearest firebender while Korra summoned a torrent of air, attempting to clear the nearby fog.

"We need to clear this fog and get some cover of our own!" shouted Mako. "If only Jinora or Kai were here, we could focus on fighting. We have to think of something," Mako said in between dodges and counters of attacking earth and firebenders. Asami, busy with a waterbender herself, silently agreed with a frown. If only she could do more to help…

"Asami! Behind you!" shouted Korra, and Asami turned just in time to see a new foe drop beside her from above. The short, scruffy man landed gracefully beside her, crouched,and pushed his hands upward toward Asami's chest. He came up short of contact, and Asami thought she had dodged safely, but with his hands still extended, a concussive force of air erupted from them, knocking her up and onto her back. The waterbender engaging her took this opportunity to send a blast at her right hand, enveloping her glove and encasing it in a block of ice. Asami's slipped out of the now-useless glove as she pushed off the ground in a handspring, vaulting backward.

Wasting no time, the airbender closed the distance between them and continued to press his attack. Korra could see that it was all Asami could do to avoid his blows, but she was getting pushed back to a nearby rock wall and was losing ground quickly. The mixture of danger to her girlfriend and frustration of fighting a surprisingly organized group of thugs was too much for her to bear. Her features darkened as her eyes lit with a white fury.

Asami had her back to the rocks and both benders were closing quickly. Asami knew from the silhouette nearby that Korra was close, but she didn't know if Korra was close enough to help in time. If she could just hold on a little longer, she thought to herself. Then, as she sidestepped a lash of wind, a rope of water tripped her and sent her to the ground. Slightly dazed, she could see two forms rushing toward her, and saw Korra several meters behind them, less-obscured now that she was closer. Asami saw her eyes first, those bright, burning eyes. Korra had entered the Avatar State. She was closing fast. The blows from the two benders were approaching as well. Asami knew Korra wasn't going to make it in time. This was going to hurt.

"No!" Asami shouted. This was _not _going to hurt. Asami pressed her hands up and a blast of air sent her above both the blows of air and water, but above the heads of her attackers. As she came down, she spun, swinging both legs in a long arc as she made a full turn. Each kick in turn erupted in a sharp current of air that landed squarely upon the chests of the bending thugs. She saw Korra regard her with a mixture of pride and relief as her features eased, returning to her normal self. Adrenaline still pumping, Asami ran over to Korra. "I have an idea. Give me a boost?"

Korra nodded and grabbed Asami by both hands and jumped, pressing up with a spring of jutting earth, then forward with a burst of air. At the crest of their lift, Asami jumped, pressing off Korra with airbending of her own, and landing squarely between the fogbenders. A barrage of kicks and punches directed at each of them was enough to disrupt their focus, and the fog started to lift. Korra was quickly in place beside Asami, and the two stood back to back, parrying fire and water and returning with bending of their own.

As the fog cleared, Mako looked up to where the benders had been causing the distraction and tried to process what was happening. Korra and Asami were… "Asami is bending!"

Bolin took his focus off the earthbender and mech opposite him long enough to chance a glance at Mako's reaction. "What are you talking about, Mako? That's how she always looks, she's just really light on her-WHAT?" Bolin's jaw dropped and he almost failed to dodge a rock coming to his face. Bolin ducked left and bent the rock as it flew past, swinging it behind and around him, then brought both hands together and made a wringing motion as the rock liquified and formed a shuriken, which he sent flying past the now-frightened earthbending Tetrad and straight at the left arm of the mech, slicing it off. "How?" he asked aloud, seemingly only half-focused on his retreating opponents.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that this can only be good for us!" shouted Mako, now redoubling his efforts and pressing back the firebender that was facing him. With Bolin's enemies disposed of, he was free to come to his brother's aid. The two managed to disable the other mech in short order and had the other benders on them starting to retreat as well.

Korra could see Feng several meters above them. His greasy smile had turned to a frown of disgust. Korra lept up to land on the railing a few meters from him. :It's over, Feng. I suggest you give yourself up."

"It figures that it'd be the Avatar to come after me," Feng scoffed. Then he shouted, "fall back, men! We'll regroup later! You know the plan!" Korra leapt at him, sending a jet of fire down with her kick. He clapped his hands before her and dissipated the fire with a sudden vacuum. "This isn't over, Avatar. One day the Tetrads will rule more than just the streets of Republic City. He retreated into the foreman's office and a moment later Korra saw a hummingbird mech burst through the roof. She tried to bring it down with several rocks and fire blasts, but the craft was too agile. She suddenly regretted Asami's amazing engineering for a moment, before calming herself and looking around. The last of the Tetrads were scattering back through the paths around the mine, grabbing ostrich horses to hasten their retreat.

"Should we go after them?" asked Asami when the four had regrouped.

"No, there are too many of them, and most aren't on foot…" began Mako. "Um… Asami?" He clearly wasn't focused on the fleeing gang. "Were you just… airbending?"

"Uh, yeah," Asami said with a chuckle. "Apparently I can airband now. I discovered it a few days ago in the spirit world, but I haven't been able to control it until now."

Bolin, whose jaw and eyes were still wide with surprise, suddenly snapped and shouted, "You're an airbender! This is so cool! Do it again! "

Asami readied herself, brought her fist back, and then motioned forward, palm outstretched. Nothing happened. "What?" Asami asked herself in frustration. "Ugh! Why can't I do this! I thought that air was the calmest and most-spiritual of elements! Why can I only bend when I'm in danger?

"Hey, that's not true, you bent yourself on top of me when…" Korra offered, but then trailed off when she noticed the boys' gaze shift to her in earnest. Turning red, she continued, "look, we've already discussed this. Give it time. We'll figure it out." She put her arm around Asami and leaned her forehead to touch hers. "You did great, by the way. If it weren't for you we'd have had some real trouble there, I think."

Appreciating Korra's closeness more than her consolation, Asami smiled. "Thanks. But I saw you. You had entered the Avatar State. Things were about to happen either , I'm glad I could help." She turned to the group and put her hands on her hips. "Well, we have my equipment back, or what's left of it. While that problem is solved, we have a potentially bigger one."

"Feng," offered Mako. "I haven't heard much about this guy. Maybe the chief or some of her men will have more information. At any rate, I'm sure the advance group will be here any minute. Let's regroup back in Republic City and see what we can figre out what Feng and the 'Tetrads' are up to."


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro Shinobi: "The Tetrads are real! Republic City's infamous mob has experienced a resurgence and is now more of a threat than ever! It's bold new leader, an airbender named Feng, has organized the group into what could only be considered an army! After confronting them to retrieve Asami's stolen equipment, the team was unable to capture Feng or most of his followers. Where will Feng and his gang strike next?

* * *

><p>Korra sat beside Asami on the gazebo overlooking the bay beyond Air Temple Island. Asami sat beside her with one arm draped around her shoulder. Their heads leaned against each other as they watched the waves roll away from the setting sun. "It's nice to finally get some quiet time to ourselves," sighed Korra.<p>

"I know," agreed Asami. "What we have this moment, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect. Could this evening get any better?"

"I can think of a couple ways," giggled Korra, as she leaned in for a kiss.

"So can I," came a calm, slightly raspy voice from behind. Started, the girls turned. Standing in the walkway to the temple proper was Zaheer, his face a mask of grim determination.

"Zaheer?" shouted Korra incredulously. "How did you escape your prison?"

"I don't think that's your concern right now," came his reply, and seemingly instantly he was between them and Asami was on her back. It all happened so quickly, neither girl had a chance to react. Asami looked up to see Zaheer stretching Korra's arms behind her back, then a pocket of air began to form around her head. "I'm going to finish what I started. Tonight, Avatar Korra, you die." He turned to Asami and said, "So you want to understand your airbending? Do as I did. Let go of your worldly ties. I'm going to help you, just as I was helped, starting with your love!"

"No!" Asami screamed as she sat upright. then, in a blink, the view faded to the dark confines of her workshop bedroom. She quickly looked down to see Korra asleep beside her, arm draped across her lap. Her breathing began to slow as she realized that she had just had another nightmare. Korra started to stir after a moment and raised an eyelid to look up at Asami.

"Is everything alright?" Korra asked. Her open eye widened after a moment when she realized that Asami looked disturbed and she sat up, moving her hand to Asami's shoulder. "Hey. I said, is everything alright? Did you have another nightmare?" Asami nodded. "There has to be a reason for this. If you don't mind, I'd like to go see Tenzin in the morning. Maybe he'll have some answers." Asami agreed and they lied back down. It took awhile for her to regain her calm, but eventually sleep reclaimed Asami and the night passed without another incident.

* * *

><p>"So, Asami is an airbender," remarked Tenzin. "This is great news. These past few days have been so exciting, finding even more airbenders, and to think, to top it all off, our Asami is one as well. This is wonderful!"<p>

"That's just it, Tenzin. I may be an airbender, but I can't airbend. At least, I can't seem to consistently. It's like I can only do it when I'm feeling really intense emotions." Asami sat with Korra at the low dinner table across from Tenzin and Pema as they talked over morning tea. "We were hoping you could give me some insight into why this would happen."

Tenzin thoughtfully stroked his beard. "Well, Korra definitely experienced something similar when she first came to learn airbending from me. She wasn't really in-touch with her spiritual side at the time. Like yourself, when she finally did airbend, it was initially fueled by powerful emotions and her severed ties to the other elements. She had no issues after that, however." He paused to think for a few moments as he sipped his tea. "As intelligent as you are, Asami, that might actually be part of your problem. I think that your logical approach to solving your problems may be causing you to overlook your spiritual connections. Bending is born of spiritual connection and powered by the flow of chi. Chi is the source of a bender's power, and it is his or her connection to the spirits that determines the strength of that power. If you wish to develop this ability, I think that the best course of action would be to spend some time exploring what your spiritual side can offer you. Perhaps some meditation would help."

"That's what I figured you'd suggest," sighed Asami. "Still, your reasoning makes sense. Do you have any suggestions on anything that would help me do that?"

"We can do it together," replied Tenzin. "I was just about to start my morning meditation. I could make a lesson out of it. Korra, you're welcome to join as well. I'm sure having you near would be most beneficial to Ms Sato."

"I was planning on it," assured Korra, smiling warmly at Asami. "Shall we head to the gazebo?" The weather is too nice for us to be cooped up in here." Asami's night flashed before her eyes again, and she suddenly remembered her dream.

"No!" she almost shouted, eyes wide. All three turned to look at her in surprise. "I mean… yes, it is beautiful outside, but I think it would be easier for me to concentrate inside." Korra and Tenzin looked at each other quizzically, but Pema had her eyes fixed on Asami. Her eyes narrowed as she thought for a moment. Korra shrugged.

"Alright, that's fine too. I didn't know you were so passionate about location," Korra offered. "We can-"

"Asami, that's not it, is it?" interrupted Pema. Asami turned to Pema, held her gaze for a moment, then turned away. "You don't want to go outside for a different reason."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence to her, all eyes locked on her, Asami spoke hesitantly. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I've dealt with four growing, lying children these past fifteen years. I can tell when someone's not giving the whole story. What's wrong? What's so wrong with the gazebo?"

"I had a nightmare last night," replied Asami. "Korra and I… we were on the gazebo, watching the sun and shore, and then…" Asami shut her eyes tightly, trying to both remember and forget the events of the nightmare. "Then Zaheer appeared. And he captured Korra. And then I was watching her die." Korra's eyes widened at this. She hadn't known that Asami's newest nightmare had been so intense.

"This isn't the first time, either, Tenzin," offered Korra. "When we were in the spirit world, the night I first saw Asami airbend, she had an intense nightmare. She was remembering the moment her father had offered his life to save her and all of us."

Tenzin returned to stroking his beard and after a moment said, "Dreams are often a very good indicator of our current emotional and spiritual state. It is in our dreams that our minds interact with our spirits to establish and grow our spiritual selves. Nightmares often signify a mental and emotional block that can prevent the flow of chi. The Air Chakra is located within the heart and is fueled by love and blocked by grief." Tenzin regarded the two women across from him for a moment. "The love that you two share for one another is quite obvious, but in the end, despite all of your problems with him, you loved your father very deeply as well. These nightmares are likely a symptom of a block in your chakra. I think we should make that our focus for the day." Tenzin's features softened and with an even voice he continued. "That means that the gazebo is actually ideal, because it will help you face your grief and overcome your fears. Can you manage?"

"I'll make it, yes," agreed Asami. "If what you say is true, perhaps we can figure out my airbending and help me sleep a little better as well."

* * *

><p>The three of them sat in a triangle facing each other in the center of the platform, With Asami facing the sea. Each was staring straight forward, though all eyes were closed. Asami was finding it difficult to match whatever spiritual level Korra and Tenzin had achieved. She sat there trying her hardest to follow Tenzin's instructions to concentrate on the center of her chest, to try and sense an energy building there. She was beginning to grow frustrated, because she wasn't feeling anything.<p>

"Lets try a different approach," suggested Tenzin, eyes still closed and facing forward. "Asami, I'd like you to concentrate on your father. I want you to remember how you felt when he betrayed us.

This was much easier, thought Asami. "I hated him. To think that he could do that to my friends, my first real friends that I can remember… And to Korra… " She saw in her mind the image of Korra lying helpless on the ground as her father stood before her, offering her the equalist glove. "I didn't know yet, but she'd come to mean so much to me. When I realize how close he was to ending her, and later to ending me…" Another image appeared, one of her father attempting to strike her down with a giant metal arm. "It still hurts."

"I don't want you to think I'm a monster, Asami, but this is good." Tenzin continued. "Now, take that feeling you have right now and hold onto it. This anger you feel is borne of your sadness not of almost losing your friends, but losing your father. You've carried your grief about that around for so long that it is almost like it's shielding you from becoming too emotionally invested in anything else. You need to realize that your father made choices of his own free will, and he eventually had to experience the consequences of those choices. Think about this: If it weren't for Hiroshi's choices, good or bad, you may never have even met Korra. That is something I'm sure you can be thankful for. I'm not saying forget about the past, but if you want to move on you have to let go of your grief and let your love be reborn in Korra." Asami saw Korra in her mind then, a bright and powerful vision, embracing her tightly, and immediately started to feel lighter somehow. She smiled as tears ran through her closed eyes. After a moment, Tenzin continued, "Now, picture how you felt during the siege.."

Asami sat silently as she tried to picture that day again in her mind. It hadn't been very long at all, and the pain of loss of her father was still very, very strong. Tears continued to flow as Asami remained mute with grief. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Korra whisper in her ear, "It's okay. If it helps, I'm here." Asami realized that Korra must have sensed how hard this was for her and had stopped meditating to comfort her. Bolstered by her support, Asami felt the paralysis beginning to lift.

"It had taken so long just for me to start to get over what he had done. I had finally begun to accept him again, and when we were working together to fix the hummingbirds, it honestly felt like old times. The rift between us had finally closed that day, and then he was taken from me an hour later. I've lost my entire family, Tenzin."

"I know, Asami, but you must remember that you've also gained friends who are very close to you. Over these years, Pema and I have come to think of you as one of our own, and I'm as proud of you as I am of Korra. Not only have you lost both of your parents and been exposed to the darkness in humanity, you cast that darkness aside with little trouble. Do not forget who or what you've lost, but let the hole in your heart be filled by those who care about you now. Don't let your grief over your father cloud your love for those close to you now."

This was harder. No, this was impossible right now. Asami still missed her father so much. She couldn't just let go of her father. It was just easier to not think about him, but now that she was focusing so intently on just that, she couldn't think about anything else. She felt herself struggling to breathe and threatening to lose all concentration when the hand on her shoulder tightened and Korra's voice came to her again. "I'm sorry about your father. I really am. We all are. It was because of him, however, that we're all still alive. It's because of him that I found my way back to you. I love you, Asami."

Korra's words caused another set of images to flash before Asami's eyes. Their reunion embrace after missing her for three long years. the look in Korra's eyes as they stood before the spirit portal. Korra leaning over her as they camped in the Spirit World. Asami could feel her sadness lift, slowly at first, but soon it had vaporized, replaced with the feeling of overwhelming affection for her friend. "I love you too," Asami whispered. She opened her eyes after a moment longer, tears still flowing freely, but now they were tears of joy, as she had never felt closer to Korra than she did right now. It would take a lot of time for the pain of her father's death to subside, but for now, she felt positively giddy. She turned to Tenzin. "I feel as if I could fly. Thank you so much."

"That's not everything, is it?" replied Tenzin. "We still have to see if we've cleared the blocks in your chi. Why don't you try to bend?" Asami stood up and stretched her arms behind her back. She assumed a loose but sturdy stance and readied her fists beside her. As she pulled one fist behind her, she expected to feel nervous and hesitant, but she instead found herself feeling calm and at peace. She felt that even if it didn't work this time, it was going to be okay. And as her fist flew forward, her confidence only grew. She quickly found that she indeed had nothing to worry about. As her fist fully extended, Asami could feel the now-familiar rush of energy that radiated from her heart and up through her arm. She felt her energy strike out and leave her body. Then she saw the wave of air erupt from the tip of her fist and toward the shore. She smiled in excitement as she pulled her other fist back and then forward. Another rush of power accompanied another blast of air. She threw a spinning back kick and a fierce wind erupted from the arc of her swing. She was ecstatic. She was an airbender.

"This is so amazing!" Asami cried, laughing as she continued to go through forms and movements, bending with every blow. She rushed over to Tenzin and hugged him tightly. Turning to Korra, Asami could see the pride on her girlfriends face. As she approached her, Korra matched her stride. The two met with almost a hop as they embraced with a deep kiss, and the air beneath them swirled as they hovered slightly off the ground as the kiss lingered. As they lowered and pulled away, Asami said excitedly, "Korra, we have to spar! Now!"

Korra giggled. "We can, and we will. I'll teach you everything I know about airbending. However, it's getting a little late, and Mako and Bolin's match starts in a couple hours. Why don't we find something to eat and head over to the arena?" Asami looked only slightly disappointed, because she was indeed excited to see the Fire Ferrets' first match. Tenzin then informed them that Pema was preparing dinner and had made enough for the girls as well, so they stayed awhile longer and enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Korra contentedly worked on her meal, realizing happily that this was, in a way, a double date. Looking at Tenzin and Pema together, she could see that they were still so close after having been married for so long. She remembered Pema's story about how she came to be with Tenzin, and smiled at Asami. When Asami returned her smile, Korra couldn't help but draw a parallel between them. Korra was certain that could be her and Asami twenty years. She returned contentedly to her meal.

* * *

><p>When Korra and Asami arrived at the stadium, they were greeted by a busy crowd of hundreds. There was already a sizeable line leading from the entrance up the walkway, and they had to do a little elbowing to make it past the wall of bodies blocking the side entrance. There they saw a bouncer, a burly brute of a man guarding the door with his arms crossed and sporting a look of scrutiny. Upon seeing the couple, however, his demeanor broke and he flashed a toothy grin. "Avatar Korra! It's so good to see you! Pro bending hasn't been the same without you. I really hoped you'd be playing tonight." Korra could hear the disappointment in his voice and offered him a sympathetic smile and apology. "I know, you have Avatar-type stuff to do. Savin' the world, an' all!" He turned to face Asami. "And Ms Sato! It's an honor to meet ya. This is… This is just great!"<p>

The two women continued to stand there and smile awkwardly as he just stood there admiring them. "Uh…" ventured Korra after a moment, "is there any chance we could sneak through to the Ferret's box? We're kinda trying to avoid reporters and the like."

Realizing he'd been holding them up, the large man had the grace to blush as he apologized. "Oh, o'course, ladies! Sorry bout that! good luck to the Ferrets tonight! He motioned them through and they continued on toward the Ferrets' designated quarters. When they arrived, they found the brothers with Hasook busy trying to run through drills. As Korra watched the three, she noticed that Hasook didn't seem to be doing too bad. In fact, he looked a little better than she remembered. She'd been worried that he wouldn't be able to keep up with her two friends, but it looked like the Ferrets were in fine form.

Bolin was mid-punch when he saw the two. He let his guard down as he shouted at them. He got a faceful of water for his troubles. Dazed but smiling cheerfully, he rushed over to the couple. "Guys! Hasook agreed to join us! And what's better, these past few years we've been saving the world and stuff? He's been running pro bending circuits! He's really gotten serious about this. This is gonna be great!"

"Calm down, Bolin," Mako called from behind as he approached them. "We could just as easily lose if you don't pull your head out of the clouds and focus. Get some more defensive drills in, we hit the court in less than an hour." Bolin grinned sheepishly and rushed back over opposite Hasook. "So, any new info regarding your recovered equipment? Did you talk to the chief about Feng?"

Korra placed her hands on her hips and said sternly, "Mako, can you not focus on work for more than a minute? This match is a big deal, now take your own advice and get back to training with your team!" Mako began to stutter, feebly attempting an argument, but another abrupt "Go!" from Korra made him rethink it. Korra shook her head with a smile. "That guy is going to make some desk full of paperwork very happy someday, he's so married to his work."

Asami dove in and looped her arms around Korra's left. "I think it's admirable. His dedication is one of the things that initially attracted me to him. When he sets his mind to something, it's near impossible to alter his course."

"Really? His determination? I always found that to be a hurdle. He's so stubborn. I actually was initially attracted to him because I thought he was a really hot and tough guy." Korra turned to look at Asami, who was stifling a giggle. "What? I mean, he's quite attractive, you can't deny that."

"No, Korra, I can't," replied Asami. "Still, let's just hope he can find someone that can share him with a piece of office furniture without getting jealous!" Both of the girls giggled at this, which brought another round of distractions for all three men drilling their bending formations. The resulting collision of elements and stumbling benders caused the girls to laugh even harder. Finally Asami suggested, "let's stop distracting these guys and find our seats. This should be a great match."

* * *

><p>Their seats were in an excellent location. They sat in reserved for Fire Ferrets' personal guests, and as such were close to the front and center. They could see the announcer's box three rows above and behind them, and could make out the head of Shiro Shinobi peeking from the right side. Flanking him on either side were new additions to this year's pro bending, a set of cameras just like those used by Varrick to record his movers. They could hear Shiro speaking through the stadium microphone about how the reproduction of tonight's match would be available for purchase within the week. Asami was quite impressed with how quickly and deeply Varrick's technology had become a part of life in republic city. She suddenly felt a little happier that he was still her ally and not her competitor. Korra brought her back into focus on the court with a gentle shake of her shoulder. Rising up to the center platform as they were being announced, Mako, Bolin and Hasook acknowledged the cheers from the crowd with hands waving. Soon after introductions for the Tigerdillos, their opponents had finished, the opening bell sounded.<p>

It was a surprisingly hard-fought match. Mako and Hasook were doing fine, but as Mako predicted, Bolin's compulsive need to showboat coupled with his cockiness caused several near misses and even sent him into the water below in one of the hour later when they stood victorious, Bolin stood with his hands held high, water dripping from his sopping wet clothes while Mako just put one hand to his face and shook his head.

They were all back in the locker room when Mako started complaining to Bolin, as usual. Hasook was busy eyeing Korra and Asami, who were again watching the older brother scold the younger, while holding hands.

"So, you two are…?" Hasook began, then pushed both hands together in front of him, interlocking his fingers.

"Yep," replied Asami.

"But I thought you dated Mako," he continued.

"Yep," replied Korra.

"Wait, _you _dated Mako, too!" Hasook pressed, turning to Asami.

"Yep," said Asami with a chuckle. Hasook shook his head incredulously. "Look, Hasook, it's not that hard to understand. I mean, look at Korra. Looks, personality, intelligence, Avatar… She's the full package. Besides." she added, laughing harder, "I think she's a really hot and tough girl!" Hearing her sentiment paraphrased caused Korra to join Asami in laughter, leaving a somewhat-confused Hasook to go collect his gear. When they turned back to the boys, a sullen and soaking Bolin sat on a bench while Mako continued to scold him. They quickly rushed over to rescue the poor guy.

"Bolin, you should really dry off before you catch cold," Korra suggested. Let me bend the water out of your clothes."

Asami rushed in front of Korra and smiled excitedly at Bolin. "Oh! Wait! Let me try!" and without waiting for Bolin's permission, extended both arms in front of her, palms spread wide. A large gust of air spread from her fingertips and slammed into Bolin's chest and face, blowing his hair back to rest in a rather comical slick businessman look.

Bolin was still trying to process what had just happened when Korra said, "Asami, I meant I'd _water_bend the water out of his clothing." She extended her hands toward Bolin, who flinched reflexively, before slowly sliding them in a wave pattern away from him, drawing the water out of his clothes.

Mako asked Asami, "so does this mean you've figured out how to control your airbending now?"

"It would seem so," replied Asami. "But I have a lot of training to do before I can claim to fully control it. I have the Avatar to teach me, so I should be fine," she added with a sly wink at Korra. Bolin continued to stare blankly, still sitting motionless on the bench. Everyone else started laughing at the comical expression.

The laughter was interrupted by a commotion out in the arena. The next match wasn't set to start for another twenty minutes, but there was a definite roar of the crowd. The team quickly rushed back down the hall and into the staging area overlooking the arena. Sure enough, the crowd was roaring, and many were pointing to the center of the stage. Just then, they heard Shiro Shinobi call out, "Once again, ladies and gentlemen, the current owner and sponsor of your Tu Zin Tigerdillos, Feng!"

After a moment the applause died down and Feng spoke. "Thank you, Mr Shinobi, for that wonderful introduction. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to get to the point. I'm a simple businessman that believes that hard work and discipline should get a guy where he wants to go. Now, apparently, not everyone shares my philosophy." He motioned toward Asami's group. "I have evidence that proves that the Future Industries Fire Ferrets took measures to help stack their odds tonight, including attempting to bribe officials! Feng motioned his hand to the announcer's box, where one of the judges sat alongside Shiro.

The official nervously stammered into the microphone, "It's t-true. The F-Ferrets approached me before the game and attempted to buy my cooperation. I stood my g-ground, but then they said they'd sic the mob on me.

"That's a lie!" shouted Korra and moved to the railing.

Mako put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Korra. He probably has all of this planned out. I'm guessing _he's _the one who threatened the official. Maybe we should listen and see what he's up to."

"Relax, Mako. I'm not going to start anything, but I am going to put an end to this nonsense." Korra lept over the railing and summoned a jet of water from the pool below to carry her onto the stage. Seeing the Avatar, the crowd grew silent. Korra walked up to Feng calmly, took a moment to size him up, and extended her hand, indicating she wanted the microphone. Feng handed her the microphone, never dropping his snide, greasy smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Republic City," Korra began. "You probably know this, but I'm the Avatar. We've had to endure so much these past few weeks, and our troubles are far from over. Over half of the city needs to be rebuilt, and the police are struggling to keep the peace as it is. I'd like to assure you all that I fully endorse the Fire Ferrets and stake my reputation on theirs. Never would my friends stoop so low as to bribery or violence." She turned to face the jittery judge in the box and addressed him directly. "And you, sir. I'm sorry for any trouble you've been through, but know that I'll do my best to protect you and all of this city as long as I live." She shot a finger out at Feng. "This man is not who you think he is! He may be the owner of the Tigerdillos, but he is more! He's also the new leader of the Triads! I know this because he revealed himself to me yesterday after stealing important equipment from my friend. He calls his gang the 'Tetrads' now because he's managed to convince a few new and confused airbenders to join him in his crimes. Do not be fooled by his ploys to discredit my friends!"

Even without holding a microphone, Fengs voice rose above the growing murmur among the crowd. "That's a wonderful story, Avatar, but I can assure you, I have an alibi. I was overseeing the training of my Tigerdillos all day yesterday. I'm sure many who work in this facility can vouch for me." His smile grew even larger as he continued. "Furthermore, how well do you know your _whole _team? Do you trust your waterbender, as well? What was his name again? Hasook, right?" Korra finally looked a little less-confident. She turned back to the Ferret's platform and found that Hasook wasn't there. "I think you should spend a little less time accusing an honest businessman like myself and more time figuring out if your friends' team is really all it's cracked up to be."

She was still hesitant in light of this idea, but Korra was determined. "I'm not going to stand here and bicker with you all evening. These people came to enjoy some pro bending and the next match starts soon. Just know that I'm going to be keeping my eye on you." They turned in unison and walked away from each other, back to their respective corners. When Korra had returned to her friends, their expressions of concern mirrored hers.

"Would Hasook really do all this?" asked Bolin sadly. "I mean, he's never been a super-agreeable guy, but I never pictured him to team up with the mob!"

"Why not?" asked Mako. "I mean to be fair, we dipped our toes in mob work when we were younger. Plus, for all that we know about Hasook, we still don't really know him, and we haven't really seen him in years. Turning to Korra, he asked, "Korra, why didn't you out Feng as an airbender? You could have used that leverage in your argument."

"I went through the same thing with Amon, and Feng could easily deny it. If I'd done something really rash like attempt to force him to used it to defend himself, I'd look like the bad guy, Avatar or not. We're going to have to play this a little safer and quieter than normal, and eventually we'll be able to expose him, bending, Tetrads and all."


End file.
